New Magic
by MagzDD
Summary: Sequel to Familiar Love, read sequentially. Rachel's learned a spell that free's the possessed. Who's possessing her? Does she love her best friend Tymmie, or Collin? Reader Discretion advised. COMPLETE!
1. Embarrassment

Welcome to number two of my set. I should let you know, my first story was Stanton's POV, now this one, is going to be Rachel's. I'll inform you of the POV's, I'll be doing: Stanton, Rachel, Serena, Cassandra, and Stanton again. Now first of all, I own none of Lynn Ewing's marvelous characters. I have been known to write a few spoilers, and I'm extremely grateful to those who have read #1, Familiar Love. Now, enough lollygagging around, Get on with it! Oh, Please read at least 1 of the stories by Prtychic_2007!!! She's a wonderful author!!! Really! (We had a deal.) Anyway, Enjoy.  
  
Prologue, A.D. 1239  
  
The little girl ran into the arms of her father, and cried. She snuggled into his armor, and her two brothers joined her. After a quick kiss, her father set her down, and marched proudly home. As she turned to look at the town, a flicker of shadows caught her eye. She gave her family a signal to go on, and walked to the shadow cautiously. Despite her small size and age, she had been trained as a female warrior, just in case she should ever need to fight for her kingdom. She looked into the alley, and sure enough, there was her slender, mystical servant. Her eyes frightened, she said, "Leave! Don't—'' Suddenly, she disappeared. The little girl pondered, but she shrugged it off, and went into the castle.  
  
Chapter 1 Embarrassment  
  
  
  
Rachel walked up the grand stair case, and went into the bathroom, then took a hot shower. The water soothed her somewhat aching muscles. She stepped out of the stall, and wrapped herself in a white towel. She grabbed a shorter white towel, and wrapped up her hair. As she walked out of the bathroom, she pulled off the hair towel, and scrunched her hair.   
  
She walked down the stairs to try and find her night gown, and a dark red flush stained her face as she saw the other occupants of the room. Collin Killingsworth was standing in by the chair that Stanton was sitting on, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black tee, and khaki's, his hair combed onto either side of his head. He hadn't yet noticed her. It's just as well! Rachel scolded herself, gawking at his handsome face.  
  
"What do you need?" Stanton inquired. "Is Serena here by any chance? She's not at home, or at Planet Bang." "She's at the library." Rachel had meant to sneak by them, but her voice came out of her mouth against her will. "I think I saw her with her with Vanessa." Rachel covered her mouth, and wished the floor would swallow her. They both turned to her. And the blush on her cheeks, spread to everywhere else.   
  
Collin looked at her with surprise. "Why would Serena and Vanessa be at the library?" Rachel was still somewhat cringed up, but she answered. "Serena had research for the UCLA that Vanessa wanted to help with." Strangely, her body relaxed, and she stretched out, the towel going up to her mid-thigh. A slight red color went into Collin's face. She realized what she had done, and she cleared her throat, and ran off.   
  
In the other room, she banged her head against the wall, and groaned at herself. In her entire life, there was only one other time that it was this hard to talk to a guy. And now she hated his dead guts. She still remembered the night Ben had been publicly unfaithful. A tear fell down her cheek. She hated the way it still hurt to think about him. The memory almost instinctively infiltrated her mind, but she shook it out.   
  
She walked into the laundry room, and searched for a nightgown. She sighed. Her towel fell to the floor, and she bent down to pick it up. Her chest pained harder, and she groaned at the ache. Strange. She had been singing at Planet Bang, and Stanton ran off. To follow him, she had to change into shadow. And lately, it had been very painful to transform. Seeing no night gowns, she slipped on a tee and sweats.   
  
She didn't know why it hurt so bad, but so long as it went away, she didn't care. She gave her hair one more scrunch, then dropped the towel into the basket. She slowly walked out, hoping beyond belief that Collin was gone. She looked around the room, and seeing no one, she walked out. The closet door opened in her face, banging her forehead, causing her to land flat on her butt.   
  
"Ow! Damnit!" She gripped her head, and sat up. Collin stood over her. "God! Sorry." He held out a hand for her. She looked at it in fear. She gingerly took it, not wanting to be rude. And as soon as she was up, she blushed, and quickly said, "Sorry. Thank you." Without waiting for anymore disasters, she ran up stairs. "Hey!" She paused, then turned. "Thanks for telling me about Serena." She blinked. "Sure. Goodnight."   
  
She ran to the privacy of her bedroom. Upset with her immature behavior, she sighed. She hit the lights, revealing her room. The carpet was dark green with tiny red flowers. The lights were a few lamps hanging from the ceiling. She had an oak wardrobe, vanity dresser, a personal bathroom, and green silken drapes over big windows. By the queen sized bed, was a night stand. It wasn't entirely without little touches of herself.   
  
The table in the center of the room had a sparkling red tablecloth, and the chairs were fold-out with leather backs and seats. Beside her bed she had a little bookshelf completely filled with books. Hearing a knock, she turned around. "Come in." Stanton looked in, concern in his eyes. "What was that all about?" She looked down. "Just a little embarrassed." He sighed. "Don't be. Goodnight." He said. She read a few pages of her new book, then shut the light off, and slept off her embarrassment. (A/N: Yes, I no, it sux, but it'll get better.) 


	2. Early bird

Chapter 2 (I had to edit this, it sucked Let it be known the plot might not thicken for a little bit, so I'll fill in the time with some good humor.)  
  
Rachel woke up to a rain lashed morning and smiled. Even when she was a little girl, she had always loved to watch 'bad' weather. It had such peace, tranquility. She sighed, and got up. She walked downstairs in her oversized black tee, and sweat pants. She walked to the kitchen, and found Stanton eating a bacon and toast sandwich.   
  
She innocently put her hands behind her back, and smiled. "Good morning." Stanton turned to her, holding the sandwich by his mouth. He smiled, and turned back. She jumped into the bar stool, and she drew back at his dress. "You think you would at least dress somewhat before coming downstairs!" He looked at himself. Bare chest, and black sweats. "So? No one else is around."   
  
Rachel shrugged, and looked by the toaster to find another bacon and toast sandwich. She licked her lips, and faded into shadow, making a quick trip to the counter, causing her flesh to sting. But she made it to the other side of the marble counter, and quietly reached for the sandwich. "Don't even think about it." He warned without turning. She looked surprisedly at her brother. He didn't read her mind. "You've always got eyes in the back of your head." Rachel grumbled. "Somebody has to."   
  
She dug into the cupboard, and got down the bread. She snagged the bacon in the pan, and made her own sandwich. "What are you doing over there?" She asked his back. Her question was answered at the roasting aroma. She automatically grabbed it from his hands. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She immediately pressed her lips to the brim. And burnt her tongue.   
  
"Ackkk!" She whined, and waved her hand over her tongue. Stanton rolled his eyes. "The pot just came off." She groaned at her brother, and put the cup down. "You could have told me that!" Stanton opened the door in the back that lead to the pantry, second laundry room, and refrigerator. "Why? You have enough common sense." She took a chomp out of her sandwich, and chewed on the greasy bacon.  
  
"The thing about common sense, is that it isn't used commonly." Stanton came back in, wearing black pants, and pulling down a black t-shirt over his chest. "Whatever. You doing anything today?" She considered as she at last sipped the brew. It was hot and bitter. Just the way she liked it. "I don't think so, just sit around, maybe talk with the girls." He nodded, and put the pan in the sink. She studied him. "You seem rather curt this morning." He looked at her, "So?" She tilted her head, "Is something bothering you?"  
  
He looked like he was about to tell her, but he closed his mouth and changed his mind. Rachel sighed, and took another sip. If something was bothering him, and he didn't want to tell her, then he was entitled to have his own space. She and Stanton always had a unique empathy between them. Even though they could read each others minds, and they knew almost everything about each other, they always managed to behave like normal siblings.   
  
Perhaps that was what happened when one spends a little over seven centuries together. "I'm thinking about getting something for Serena." Rachel raised a brow at him. "A promise ring." She smiled at him. "What's wrong with that? In this case, the sooner the better." He looked at her. Suddenly, she understood. "Why would she think you shouldn't commit?" Stanton shrugged. "With all that's going on, what if she says no?"The phone rang, but just before she picked it up, she said to him, "'What if,' has never stopped you before. It shouldn't now. Hello?" "Hey! What's up?" Rachel was polishing off the coffee, but she quickly stopped at the sound of her best friends voice. "Hi! Not much." "I know it's short notice, but can Yvonne, Kelly and I come over? They closed the Dungeon, and with the weather the way it is, there's not much to do."  
  
"The Dungeon closed? That's a first. Sure, come on over." They said good-bye, then hung up. She put her cup in the sink, and as she finished up her sandwich, she heard a clap of thunder. She looked outside to find dark clouds, and small lightening flashes. The weather wasn't that bad. Why did the Dungeon close? Maybe for construction. The phone rang again, and Rachel picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello. Rachel?" "Yeah. Hi Serena."  
  
"Can Stanton come over? I want to talk to him." Her voice was grave serious, but Rachel pretended to ignore it. "What do you need my permission for? Of course he can." "Thanks. At that point, she became worried. "Is everything okay?" At this, Stanton turned. "Yeah. I just want to talk." "Okay, later." Rachel hung up, and saw he was watching. "Serena wants to talk." Stanton nodded, put on a jacket, then ran off. Suddenly, shadows slipped into the window. The Bad Girls had arrived. 


	3. The Bad Girls

Chapter 3 (Alright, i'm adding another chapter to this because im bored, n a wanna thicken the damn plot!)  
  
"Hey Rachel." Yvonne asked as they came into the kitchen. Cassandra and Kelly let her hands go. "What are you guys doing up so early?" Rachel said as she cleaned up the spill she found by the coffee pot. "We went to bed early last night. Tired from partying the entire day." "Another first. Especially at 6:30 a.m.." She dropped the paper towel into the trash, and turned to smile at her friends.  
  
Yvonne sat on one of the bar stools, wearing navy blue sweats to keep warm. Kelly walked into the back, in a black sweater and dark blue jeans. And Cassandra sat at the table in a green turtleneck, and black pants. Kelly came out of the back, chomping on a pickle. Yvonne looked around. "Don't tell me rise-and-shine-boy isn't awake yet." "No, he had breakfast, then Serena called him over. You hungry?"  
  
Cassandra got up, and went back. "Thank you, I think I am." "Me too," said a following Yvonne. Rachel sighed, then walked out of the kitchen. She dug around the coat closet for a deck of cards. She found three of them on the top shelf. As she stretched to reach for them, her strength faltered. She stumbled, and gripped the door knob. She ached once more, but ignored it. Snatching the deck, she went back.  
  
She pulled out a chair, and Kelly handed her a pickle. Accepting it, she crunched into the sour vegetable. Cassandra and Yvonne came back with tuna, and bologna ketchup sandwiches, Yvonne held the napkins. They sat, and Rachel shuffled the deck. She dealt the cards, and said that rounds' rules. "Five card draw, jacks or better, dollar to open, five dollar limit, and lo-ho card wild." Agreeing to the rules, they took their cards.  
  
Kelly was the first to open. "Two bucks." Yvonne folded, Cassandra checked, and Rachel did the same. She offered replacements. One for Kelly, two for Cassandra, and two for Rachel. She studied her hand carefully. She quickly put on her old sunglasses. That was a tactic shared by many gamblers. The trick was that it hid the eyes, thus not showing emotion, or allowing the viewer to look around without getting caught.  
  
"Kelly?" Rachel asked. Kelly sighed, then dropped her cards. Cassandra raised a brow, and put in her two dollars. She quickly glanced at her hand, and checked. "You gonna raise it sista'?" Rachel questioned playfully. Cassandra grinned. Cassandra and Rachel were genuine card sharks. And they knew when another was bluffing. Neither were. Cassandra raised it to three bucks. Leaving it at that, Rachel put down her hand.  
  
"Flush." She reached for the money, but Cass grabbed her wrist, not moving her eyes from her hand. "Uh...Is a hard flush higher? I forgot." Cassandra said innocently. "Damn!" Rachel said, and leaned back as Cassandra pulled the money to herself. After about thirty minutes, they called an intermission. Rachel went into the back to reload the sandwiches.   
  
As she came back in, she jumped out of her skin at the sound of a high pitched scream. "Kelly!" She scolded. Walking forward, she saw her brother had returned. And utterly drenched. Yet he seemed happy. "Stanton, that is so sweet!" Rachel looked at everyone surrounding Stanton. That could only mean one thing. News about Serena. "What up?" She asked casually as she set the plate of food down.  
  
Stanton looked up, and smiled. He came to her, and made a fist, his knuckles pointing up. A bright, shiny, silver ring with an intertwining band, cradling a dark blue sapphire inside, twinkled on his hand. She instantly knew what it meant. Taking his hand, she looked at the gorgeous jewel. She smiled her happy congratulations to her brother. 


	4. The fate of cards

Chapter 4 (Okay...um...here it is...DAMNIT! People, i don't care wut u say, I am very dissapointed in this story!)  
  
The screeches became too much to bear as Stanton covered his ears lightly. Deciding he had enough, he walked away. "Hey!" "What?" They all sat down, and coaxed him to play. "Come on! Now that we have a guy we can play strip poker." Yvonne joked. "I'll play, but not strip." "Deal! Get your money." Kelly yelled as she grabbed the deck to shuffle. When he came back, he had seventy-eight bucks on him.   
  
Kelly dealt out the cards, and they played. Stanton was ultimately their superior in cards. He had taught them everything they knew, but not everything he knew. They begged for tutoring, but he said that they were good enough as it was. Cassandra won the first hand, and then Stanton had a winning streak for about five rounds before Yvonne smacked her down with four of a kind.   
  
After a few more games, the plate was already empty again. "You guys are gonna eat our refrigerator before your done." Stanton stated, observing the empty dish. "Want to make something of it?" Cassandra said with a mouth full of BLT. "No. Just pay for the groceries. Rachel? Can you get us some more?" Stanton asked. "Why me?" She asked indignantly. "Rachel, we're your guests. And the host must always be the servant." Kelly reminded her, happily wagging a tsking finger.   
  
She sighed, then got up, but just as she reached for the plate, her vision went black. She remained there, frozen. She suddenly saw a fire before her. She was in another world. She looked around worriedly, then looked at the fire again, and her eyes widened in fear. A tall, red cloaked figure walked through the fire toward her, his eyes malicious yellow slits. His paces were steady and sure as he walked to her. His face was an ebony black.  
  
He finally reached her, and held out his hand. Her hand was magnetically drawn to his. She held it, and it burned painfully. She yanked her hand away, and looked at the mark that had been created. An outside ring circled a somewhat green and blue colored orb. And in between the inner and outer circle, was an incantation in Latin: Absum mind Absum anima. Appello meus indolentia nunc.  
  
She couldn't translate it exactly yet, for her vision blurred, and some powerful force yanked her away. She fell back, flat on her butt on the wet grass. Wet grass? She surveyed her surroundings, and confusedly, she found a strong, slightly tanned hand on her arm. She looked up into her brothers angry eyes. "What happened to you?" Rachel shook her head in helplessness.  
  
She tried to stand, but her feet wouldn't carry her, and she stumbled. "Are you alright?" Rachel looked up, shocked to hear Serena's voice. And see her with all her friends. She opened her mouth to try to speak, but another sense failed. She held out her hand, asking for help. Kelly's hand held hers, and Rachel steadily made it to her feet. She looked around.   
  
Stanton, Yvonne, and Kelly were glancing at her with worried looks, and the daughters and Jimena ran over. She ran her hand through her hair, but stopped when she felt some bumps on her hand. She looked down at her right hand, and fear struck inside of her like a knife. The mark on her hand was still there. Before anyone could ask her anything else, she grabbed her brother by the collar.  
  
"Help me! Tell me what this means!" She demanded frighteningly. He blinked, and drew back. "What's the matter with you?" She pulled away frantically, and examined her hand. "Uh...absum mind absum anima...appello meus...indolentia nunc." Stanton's brows pinched, then he translated it for her. "Absent mind, absent soul, summon my freedom now." His eyes widened as he said, "It's an incantation."   
  
Rachel pulled back. "What kind of incantation?" Stanton sighed, and put a comforting hand on her arm. 'Those words reverse a possessing spell.' Her eyes widened in fear. Why was she given those words? 


	5. Sorcery

Chapter 5 (I had to edit this one as well)  
  
  
  
As Serena handed Rachel a warm cup of tea, she tried to work things out in her head. "So, just what happened to you?" Vanessa asked. Rachel shook her head. "All I can tell you is what I saw." She tried to explain everything about what she had seen. When she was finished, they were all quiet for a second.   
  
Then, Jimena spoke up, "Alright, so what do those words mean exactly?" (A/N: In this story, I've decided Jimena's gonna know.) "'Absent mind, absent soul. Summon my freedom now.' It's from a very ancient spell book. The only ones able to read the text are the three most powerful magician's in the world." "Then how do you know?" Catty questioned with her arms crossed. "He was taught." Rachel answered simply.   
  
The simplicity of the comment drew stares from everyone. "Taught?" Vanessa asked suspiciously. "We were taught self-defense magic in case we should ever need power beyond our reach. Unfortunately, you have to have magical blood for any kind of magic to work. We didn't have any. But our father didn't want to take any chances. I was supposed to learn by the age of six. But..."   
  
Cassandra shrugged. "You can't exactly blame him. In that time era wasn't there a great suspicion about that if anyone was different, then they were automatically associated with the dark arts?" Stanton and Rachel nodded. "Different? How?" Tianna asked. Stanton looked up at her. "It didn't matter. Birthmarks, disabilities, different accents, people who didn't come into town or church. Anything, or anyone that people thought was unattractive, different, or unusual was destroyed."  
  
"I knew a little girl, sweet as peppermint. But people kept on saying that she was strange because of her lisp. After a few years, those village idiots felt that she spoke differently because it was a form of witch talk. For that, she was burned alive." Rachel's fisted clenched. That night her father had sent them to bed, but she had snuck out to see what would happen to her friend.   
  
He had ordered the people to leave the girl alone, but the foolish ignorant's stole her from her home, and burned her that night. She still remembered the way the poor girl tried her best to get away from the people, dragging her to the pole. But one of the large men kicked her in her stomach, and they lifted her up, tied her to the pole, then uttered quick prayers that the lord would protect their souls from the 'witches' spell.  
  
Then, they lit the torch. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and her screams ripped into the empty night. Rachel began to cry, and her father ripped her away from the scene, and did his best to stop the commotion. Those who had attempted to murder the girl were killed. And Stanton and Jacques stayed with her all night, trying their best to sooth her pains, and destroy her fear.   
  
She never slept that night, for fear that if she went to sleep, her friend would die. The last thing she said was, "Thank you." Stanton put an arm on her shoulder, making her jump. Knowing that she what she had just relived, he put his 'It's all right,' arm around her. "What's that mark on your hand?" Rachel glanced at her palm, and traced the outside of the odd colored orb. "I don't know."   
  
She looked helplessly at anyone, begging for some help. Seeing looks that simply mirrored her own, she turned to her brother. He seemed to be pensive, but he said, "Got to go." He changed to shadow, then vanished. Rachel jumped, and asked desperately, "To where?" Serena came up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Cassandra took the discolored, scarred hand with hers. After about an hour, they ate some candy bars.  
  
Suddenly, Stanton popped in front of them; once again drenched, but this time, he wasn't happy. More like agitated and out of breath. A large, rusty colored book was carried in his coat. "Where have you been?" She asked him. "England." Everyone started asking questions, but he pulled out the book, and thumbed through the pages. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked. "You see, our tutor who taught us this stuff marked down the pages! She must have been one of the top three."  
  
"Calm down! What's happened?" Serena asked him. He looked up, "We studied magic in the basement of our castle. Amazingly, both of them were still there. I her spell book. You see, if we can figure out why this happened to Rachel, then maybe we can at least figure out how to remove it." They all looked at Rachel with sympathy. An emotion she hated to have directed towards her. She jumped up. "Alright, but can we take care of this later? I'm really in a partying mood!" She said with forced happiness. Stanton's concern vanished as he realized his sisters need for normality, and he smiled. 


	6. Dancing

Chapter 6 (A/N: I had to edit this one too! DAMNIT! @ this rate, i'll end up editing every chapter!)  
  
Rachel faded into Planet Bang, beating the others. But it wasn't exactly worth it when her muscles began to throb. She waited by the door, and as soon as Stanton, Cassandra, and the other followers got inside, she said, "What kept you?" "Haha." Stanton said. He had an unusual, but attractive outfit on tonight. A stretchy black wife-beater with dark blue jeans, and steel-toe boots. (I'd say sexy, but she is his sister after all.)  
  
She looked around, noticing the other's hadn't arrived yet. So, she instantly ran out to the floor, and joined the fun. She wore a dark magenta halter, and dark blue pants with a brown leather belt that tied at her hip. A hand tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to look at Tymmie. He was smiling, and at his sweet charms, she couldn't help but smile back. "You want to dance on the next slow one?" He asked with a broad grin.   
  
She raise a mock brow, tilted her head, and studied him. He had a black sweater, and matching pants. She grinned, and cheerily answered, "Sure!" He and Chris were two of her three best friends. Although she was equally close to all of them, there was a strange bond between her and Tymmie lately. She smiled at the thought as he walked off, and they waited to dance.  
  
The next time she looked at him, he oddly seemed more handsome than ever. His hair had grown back, and he dyed it blonde again. She tilted her head, finding herself wishing that the song they danced to would be a nice long one. As if the DJ could read her mind, her favorite slow song came on. 'Just Like Jesse James,' by Cher. Tymmie came over, took her hand, and led her out.  
  
At the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her close, and they slowly danced to the beat. She always managed to look him straight in the eye on any matter, even when they danced. Her happiness found, she snuggled to his chest, and sighed pleasurably. She had never felt this happy dancing with him before. She opened her eyes, and she found Stanton and Serena not too far off, dancing even closer.  
  
Anyone who looked at them could tell they were in love. They didn't squeeze the life out of each other, but they got nice and close, and were both wearing the most content smiles on their faces. Serena pulled away, and rested her cheek to his. Luckily, her heels let her get high enough to manage that. Rachel snuggled closer, relishing Tymmie's closeness. Serena and Stanton kissed, then got off. They were meant to be.  
  
She drew back, and smiled at Tymmie. He smiled back, and she blushed. She never blushed near him. She turned around reluctantly, then looked up, and with a shock, she found Collin smiling at her. She smiled back, the previous night forgotten. She turned her head, but Tymmie was already dancing with Cassandra. She gritted her teeth, shocked by the surge of jealousy riding through her. How she be jealous of one best friend...over another best friend...? Did that make sense?  
  
Collin tapped her shoulder, and said, "Want to dance?" She blinked, shrugged, and started to dance. She looked into his eyes, a nice clear blue. Not as glowing as Stanton's, but indeed very blue. His hair was near white. Far more bleached than Stanton's, but still blonde. They had so much in common. Maybe that was what drew her to him. He was very handsome and sweet, so why did she suddenly feel like she was being unfaithful?   
  
Two guys. A best friend, and a crush. She laughed at herself. "What's so funny?" Collin asked. She shook her head, and took his hands. She lifted them one at a time, matching the beat, then swung them back and forth. She danced a few more minutes, her confidence rising at each step, then stopped. As she left the floor, a vision made her freeze. Her head swayed a little, and suddenly, she was reading a mind. Hers again.  
  
She looked around, finding little fantasies of Collin, sad memories, like when she found Ben feeling up a hooker in the Dungeon. Tears dripped down her face, and she found her mouth moving, just no words coming out. It continued as she found memories from being a little girl. So many memories pushed into her sight, until a punch at the back of her head knocked her flat on her stomach, and she fell into the world of sleep. 


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7 (kk, I no m updating a lil fast, but m stopping 4 a few days after this.)  
  
Rachel woke up, and looked around. She was in her room, her drapes drawn back, and her bay window was revealed. She looked to her right, and smiled. Stanton was sitting in her rocker, right beside her bed, sound asleep; with a snuggled up Serena in his lap. On her bay window, she found Kelly on one side, Chris on the other, Murray in the center. Karyl and Yvonne slept against the wall.   
  
She lifted her head, her smile broadening as she found Collin and Jimena sleeping on the table. But nothing, nothing else in the room, touched her heart as the sight of Tymmie sleeping on the foot of her bed, his face toward her. Her head tilted, and she studied it. His dyed hair hanged in his eyes, his black lashes thickened with his eyes closed. She smiled, amazed how much easier it was to observe him when he was asleep.  
  
To that end, she looked to Collin. His hair was pulled back into a shaggy ponytail, his lips somewhat pursed from the flat surface of the table. Too bad he had a girlfriend. She sighed. "Too bad." "Hmmm?" Stanton said. She looked at his opening eyes, and as soon as he saw her, his eyes widened, and he gently lifted Serena, then placed her by Rachel. The silver ring on her finger glittering light from the ruby.   
  
He went around the bed, and put a hand on her forehead. 'Are you okay?' She nodded, then asked, 'What happened last night?' He shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell us." He whispered. Suddenly, everyone stirred, and within moments, all occupants of the room were by her bed. "Yes, I'm okay." She lifted herself, then clutched the back of her head at the pain. "Except for this,"She said, making Cassandra blush.  
  
"They said it worked for Tianna, so I thought it might for work you too." She glanced down at the gloved hand covering the mark. She had slipped in on last night. "Was I saying something?" They paused, the Chris nodded. "What'd I say?" They looked at one another, then Tymmie said from the edge of the bed, "You said, 'Spare me, destroy her.' Do you know who you were talking about?" She shook her head.   
  
"I was in my own head. I was reliving memories. I saw so many things. My childhood, my banishment, even Ben." She put a couple fingers over her mouth, and looked at the glaring face of her brother. "Who's Ben?" Jimena asked. "Never mind." Stanton said in a monotone. Rachel nodded, and looked around, trying to smile. "So, how come you two are here?" She asked, referring to Collin and Jimena.  
  
Collin shrugged. "I followed you off the floor, and then you stopped. I wondered if you were okay, so we followed." He said, nodding to Jimena. She nodded, quite pleased with his concern, but able to keep that pleasure to herself. She blinked a few times, then, as soon as she reached over to playfully tug at Stanton's arm, her vision blackened again, and she was in her mind again.   
  
It was the same as last night, but this time, she found more... pleasant, memories. She found her first kiss, when she had first met her friends, when she found Stanton again, when she danced for the first time, those sweet mornings at the castle, even the little moonlight rides she'd sometimes sneak with her father. Lost in all the happiness, she completely ignored her moving lips.   
  
But suddenly, the memories changed to her worst fears. She yanked around, trying to escape. All her worst nightmares, Stanton death, her father's death. Then, a black cloud swarmed over her, and she was staring into the eyes of the Atrox. She screamed, and tried to run from the sights. She snapped her eyes shut, her lips moving again. She fell over, and when she looked up again, she was on her floor.   
  
Pure fright emitted from all the eyes. Knowing she would regret it, she asked in a low voice, "What did I say?" Serena whispered, "Oh father of evil, destroy the fallen goddess. Protect me father." All heads turned to Jimena. She was the fallen goddess. Drawing all issues into one possibility, she wondered what mysterious force was after her and Jimena. 


	8. Discovery

Chapter 8 Excuse me for updating so soon, but i've becum an impatient little bitch.  
  
Rachel flipped through the book, looking at all marked pages. The only pages marked were simple self defense spells, only what was to be taught. If there were three magical figures, then why did only one of them have it? 'Because she asked for it temporarily.' She jumped up, and searched with her mind to find the unfamiliar voice. 'Don't bother looking my child. I'm right here.' Her brows pinched, and she looked into her mind.  
  
A strange connection was found. She searched further, wondering whose mind it would lead to. She sat there for a few minutes, unaware of someone entering the room. They had all left to give her some privacy, and now apparently, one wanted to return. She jumped, shocked to find the mind the voice came from. Hers. 'Who are you?' The voice replied instantly, 'Do you remember your servant years ago?'   
  
She nodded, but she knew it couldn't have been her servant. Her servant was female. This voice was definitely male. 'Glad you noticed.' She glared. 'What do you want?' A smile malicious smile formed on her lips as she said in a hoarse voice, "Revenge." Her eyes widened in fear. "What would you want with me? And what does my FRIEND, have to do with this?"  
  
'Your friend was a friend of mine as well. As a matter a fact, you might say we were...an item.' The other person entering the room approached cautiously, noticing Rachel's empty look. 'Why would she be with YOU? And you still haven't answered my other question!' 'She stayed with me because I threatened to kill you and Stanton if she ever left. She knew she could beat me in a magical battle, so I had to use you. And since she had a premonition of you, she knew I could do it.  
  
'I had to take your body after the fallen goddess defeated me. That way I could spite her, and Raissa at the same time.' 'So is that any reason to mess with me?' A brow raised, and the most evil smile ever conjured from her lips, she said, "Oh yes." An aura of fear trembled the atmosphere surrounding her. 'So what will you do me and Jimena? And you better not do anything to my brother!' Her fists clenched.   
  
'Oh don't worry. You'll love the little death's I have planned for you all. In the mean time, I'll just take pleasure out of making your lives as miserable as possible before your untimely demise. Ta-ta.' He left her mind with a sinister laughter. "Nooooooo!" Rachel yelled, and trashed about, but suddenly, a loud shout said, "Wake up! Rachel relax!" She blinked, and suddenly, she found herself looking into dark brown eyes.  
  
"Jimena?" She asked, startled to find her there right after her conversation. "Qué sucedio? What happened? Were you there again?" Rachel shook her head. "I was in my brain, but someone else was there too." Jimena blinked. "Qué?" "Someone was inside my mind with me. He was talking to me. It was like he could possess me." Possess! Oh, that was why she was given the words. Wait, it couldn't be that simple could it?   
  
She looked up at Jimena, then asked her to get everyone else back in. "Usted lo calcula hacia fuera? You figure it out?" Rachel looked down at her hands. "Quizá." She whispered. Jimena nodded, then walked out. After a few minutes, everyone was back in her room, this time crowded around her table. She took a deep breath, then explained everything she had seen. Silence, silence, so much silence.  
  
Jimena suddenly grinned, crossed her arms, and proudly said, "Seremos finos!" For some strange reason, Jimena's confidence became infectious. She grinned and said, "Usted aposto!" Stanton raised a brow and mimicked them, "No exactamente." Karyl groaned and said, "Would somebody please speak English?" Rachel turned to them. "This isn't that big a deal." "Yeah, we can manage." Jimena shrugged.  
  
Collin stood. "If you guys can manage your deaths, I sure as hell can't." Serena jumped up. "And that goes for all of us!" Everyone began speaking at once, until Rachel shouted, "Okay, okay, hold it! Look, I haven't showed some of you this, but this is gonna be the thing that keeps us alive." She slipped of the fingerless glove, and showed them all the mark on her hand.  
  
Tymmie gently took her hand, and rubbed his thumb over the words outside the inner circle. "This is from a spell book?" Rachel blinked, "How'd you know?" Tymmie tilted his head over to Stanton. "He told me." Rachel nodded, and strangely found herself enjoying Tymmie's touch. "How could you use this? I mean you don't have witch blood do you? So, how is it possible that it's gonna work?"  
  
"What would you use it for? Collin asked, observing the words. "It's Latin. It's an old incantation from that spell book." She nodded to the book. "It's a freedom spell for the possessed. I think I was given it to free us from this weirdo." "Yeah, but you said that the one who gave it to you looked more like a demon than a human." Kelly pointed out. "I think it's a trap. Maybe that's the wrong spell book, and maybe he gave you the incantation just so he could—" "What incantation!?" Rachel yelled.  
  
"The one—" "What incantation!?" Rachel's original voice was gone, and in it's place was a deep cracked sound. "Tell me what it says!" They all drew back, and looked at her in fear, her eyes suddenly glowing from their shining aqua, to a dark, dull black. A sighed entered the air, then her eyes turned a fiery red. "I'm warning you! Tell me or Rachel dies!"   
  
Her hands made a wide circle over her stomach, then a bright yellow swirl entwined, making a whirlpool in her hand that burst into a white light. "Magus of the Malum, Deleas the innocentes—" "Stoooooooooooooppp!" Rachel yelled, her voice turning to normal, her eyes marine colored again. The light disappeared, Rachel jumped back. Stanton ran to her, and put his arms around her, then cradled her back and forth. "He's after me." She whispered in a fit of tears. 


	9. Detective part 1

Chapter 9   
  
"Okay, who exactly is this guy?" Cassandra asked, her arms not crossed, just over her chest, gripping the elbows. Everyone was basically assembled about the room like they were a bunch of detectives and witnesses trying to figure out a crime. "His name is Gerard. He battled Jimena once. So that would explain why he'd want revenge. But why would he pick on you two? Can't he find some other way to spite his lover?" Serena said.  
  
Stanton laughed. "We were closer than any regular tutor-student. We were really good friends. And he clearly must have known that." Rachel stood up from her seat between Tymmie and Murray. "Yeah, but what I don't understand is how he knew. She was a private woman. She didn't even tell us she had a lover, she barely told father what she was teaching us, so how would he know?"  
  
"But as a wizard isn't it obvious? He probably has telepathic powers or something similar." Stanton pointed out. "Now another point of concern, why is he after you? What about me?" Rachel bit her lip. "He said he had his own little plans for you." Collin took his face out of his fingers. "Well what worries me is what he plans to do to you guys." Rachel tilted her head.   
  
"He said that until we were dead, he planned to make our lives as miserable as possible." "And how does he plan to do that?" Tymmie asked angrily. "How the hell should I know?" Rachel turned on him helplessly. "Listen, if he wants to know the incantation, then he couldn't have given it to me, so maybe we really do have an ally." "But who?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know I—" Rachel started to say, then the sight of Serena reminded her of the Daughters. Catty in particular. "Time travel!" She yelled, then grabbed the spell book. She looked in the index, trying to find the T section. "Here!" Cassandra jumped beside her, and pulled back her hair. The others followed. "What is it?" Stanton asked over her shoulder. "It's the time travel." She flipped through the book to get to the page.  
  
"Oh! I get it, a friend in your past used magic to give you that mark." Yvonne said in a realizing tone. "And how much you want to bet it was your servant, or friend as it were." Chris said, following the pages with his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute." All heads turned to a suspicious Stanton, he said, "I thought we couldn't read this." Rachel looked back at the book. "I can't I—"   
  
She stopped when all the words were translated into English. All of them were perfectly visible in English. How? "Hey, wait, why is it all of a sudden readable?" "You tell us." Karyl said. She looked up, then at all the faces. "None-none of you can read this?" They all shook heads, and Rachel looked down at the book. "Oh well, If I can read it so what? I mean, it might help. Wait, here we are!"   
  
She looked at the words. "A witch cannot go as herself in the future no matter what, for if she goes to far, she will lose herself. But with a disguise, the disguise will be what lost. Sometimes there may not always be control of what the disguise is." She looked at them all. "It was her!" She said happily. "But if she went forward from that long ago, and went at the same date as yesterday, then what happened on that day?"  
  
Considering the date, Stanton looked at her, then turned around, facing her right in the eye. "Put me in your memories. On that day, we maybe can figure out what she was doing." Rachel blinked. "But we don't even know what year she went." "Probably the year we got crossed over. Let me try. 763 years ago, yesterday." She took a deep breath, then nodded. Looking him in the eye, she pushed into his mind, and brought him back into hers.  
  
He sat there, his eyes wide, his face blank. Strangely, his eyes seemed to come alive at the sight of his childhood memories. After a few minutes, he squinted. As the Prince of Night, he could manage to get out of her memories on his own. His eyes widened. "It was the day father came home from that battle at Fertenier Valley." Rachel's mouth opened. She remembered that day quite well.  
  
She remembered when she saw her father. Her pure happiness that her daddy had come home alive and in one piece. Then she saw a shadow in the alley. It turned out that it was Raissa, her clothes battered, her eyes frightened. She had said, "Leave! Don't," Then she suddenly disappeared. Maybe Gerard took her away. But why? "When did she leave?" Serena asked. "It must have been before she came to me. Because after that I never saw her again." Tymmie tilted his head. "Not necessarily, but it's most likely."  
  
Rachel gripped her head. "You know, I can't think about this right now. Can we please just break out for a little while? I promise, anything unusual happen, I'll head straight home. I just can't focus on this so much." Everyone seemed to agree, except typically Stanton. But after several pieces of begging, and two puppy-dog looks, he said, "Alright! Alright!" She hugged her thank you to him, then sent everyone off.   
  
"Okay, want to party?" She asked. Stanton raised a brow. "I thought that was the point." "Great! Works for me!" Rachel screamed, then ran into her bathroom to shower. 


	10. Inappropriate dancing

Chapter 10  
  
Rachel tapped her foot in impatience. She really wanted into Planet Bang. She could have gone to the Dungeon, but she wanted to see Collin. Maybe seeing his face without a look of worry would relax her. With her philosophy, 'If you love two boys at once, there's gonna be trouble,' she realized she would eventually have to make a choice. Who did she really like? Tymmie, or Collin? She began to make a mental list of pro's and con's.  
  
Collin was indeed attractive, sweet, and he seemed to like her. But he had a girlfriend; that he loved more than anyone, except for maybe his sister; and she hadn't known him that long. Tymmie on the other hand, had been her friend for a long time. He was attractive; sweet; and he obviously liked her. He didn't seem to really think of her as more than a friend, but- "Hey! Rachel!" She turned, and her famous smile began to grow.  
  
The Bad Girls happily ran to her. Cassandra had an orange mini with shiny tints of purple and yellow, the straps on her platforms glistened from the ruby's. Yvonne wore neon green shorts, a fuzzy blue tube top, and short white boots. Kelly looked like a gypsy with her white off-the-shoulder tee, and purple shawl wrapped around her hips, plus gold sandals. "Nice ladies! But what's with the color all of a sudden?" Rachel questioned.  
  
They all bent their heads to check their outfits in unison. "I didn't really mean to get colorful. I just threw it on." Yvonne explained, picking at the fuzzy's on her tube top. "I felt kinda shiny tonight." Cassandra said. Kelly snapped her fingers, then twirled her arm over her head, and rotated herself down. "I wanted to get gypsy." She pronounced the Y like an A.  
  
"You certainly succeeded." Rachel said. "Why aren't you taking the short cut in?" Cassandra asked as she observed the line. "I don't think I should use telepathy, just in case he tries to get in. And as for turning into shadow, that's become strangely painful lately." Yvonne tilted her head. "Painful?" Rachel shrugged. "It just makes me ache." Kelly looked at each face. "What if one of us tried it?" She shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to try. You guys can go ahead if you want." she tried to suggest. "Nah. Oh! Look!" The line progressed inside when a man with a pretty big party got inside. They were examined, then they got in. The beat was thumping, and the kids were hanging. "What took you so long?" Said a sly voice. They turned to Stanton's grinning face. He was there with everyone else. The daughters, their boyfriends, the guys in the follower gang, even Chris. They all grinned at them.  
  
Cassandra wrinkled her nose. "Sure, you can get in." She grinned, then snapped her fingers, and spun onto the floor. "But can you move?" She said with an exaggerated swing of her hips. "Woo!" Rachel yelled, then joined her, and watched as the others made their way out. Rachel arched her shoulders one at a time, then saw Collin spin Jimena with his index finger.  
  
Seeing him so happy with the girl he loved didn't exactly appeal to her. She turned around to see Tymmie taking Kelly's hand. He pulled back, and spun her in. They swayed back and forth to the music, their faces cheerful and laughing. Rachel groaned, and closed her eyes. But as soon as she did, she regretted it. 'Hey. I see your having a good time.' She stopped dancing, squared her shoulders, then spoke, 'I was.' She backed off the floor.  
  
'Alright. What is it?' 'Shift your eyes.' She looked down at her white tank top, and blue jeans, then examined her gloved hands. He wanted the incantation. 'I'm not taking it off.' A smile formed on her lips as she said, "Fine, then just let me show off your gorgeous body." Her eyes widened, and she found herself grabbing the table to keep herself from walking to the floor.  
  
"What are doing?" She worriedly asked him. 'I said that I would make your lives as miserable as possible didn't I?' "No!" She yanked away from the table, and strode to the dance floor. She smiled at Collin, Michael, and Derek, and unwillingly began to dance with them. This is not me!' She said desperately. 'It is now.'   
  
They gave her sweet smiles, and she tried to protest, but suddenly, her resistance died. 'Show them how hot you are Rachel.' She grinned, then changed her moves to sinuous slowness, and provocatively arched herself. The boys modestly smiled, and stopped. "Are you okay?" Derek asked. She grinned. "I'm fabulous." She said, and put a finger to his lips. She pushed into each mind, and shoved out Tianna, Vanessa, and that rotten little Jimena. (People are going to be so mad about the next chapter...) 


	11. Wicked Desire

Chapter 11 Lyk i said, u ppl r gunna hate me...but I promise, my motives are GOOD! so don't get too mad!  
  
Rachel slid her hands up her hips, slightly lifting the tank top. She licked her lips, then turned to Michael. She rubbed his neck, stomped her foot. She tilted her neck, and rubbed Derek's arm. She lifted one shoulder, then shifted to the other, and did it again. She ran her hands up Collins rock hard chest. She whispered into their minds, 'Kiss me, hold me, touch me' She moaned provocatively, and bent down and up again like a playboy bunny.  
  
'You know you want to.' She leaned back, and ran her fingers through her lustrous hair. It didn't bother any of them that they were being unfaithful. As far as they knew, they didn't even have girlfriends. Michael was leering at her, Derek was grinning, and Collin's expression showed pure lusty desire as his eyes thoroughly examined every inch of her body. And even though she couldn't show it, she hated every bit of it.  
  
She spread herself out, and Michael was the first to attack. He nibbled her neck, and caressed her back. Derek came over, and pressed his hungry lips to her ear, kissing and licking, and rubbed her stomach. After a few moments of heavy breathing, her body grinned at Collin. 'No! Please not him! I won't do this to him! No!' She was too late. Collin grinned back, grabbed her shoulders, and his lips met hers.  
  
While the outside of her continued to kiss him, her insides filled with grief. He was a fabulous kisser, but if only he was doing it by his own will. If only she was. She had done it now. In spite of his niceness to her, she had gone and made him untrue. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she wondered what it would be like to really be kissed by him. Suddenly, strong, angry arms yanked her away, finally knocking the sense into her.  
  
Her body unwillingly changed into shadow. But before she left, she managed to fix up their minds. Horrible tingling, and the fast movement caused her to sob. When she landed again, the room was so dark, it was impossible to see. The familiar arms wrapped around her. Not caring who it was, she leaned against the warm chest, and cried. "Stanton, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I swear! Gerard possessed me!" She said between tears.  
  
He pulled back, and she stared into the luminescent...silver eyes? "Tymmie?" She asked incredulously. "Yes." He said calmly. Biting her lip, her breathing went ragged. She rubbed her neck, and felt a dampness from the saliva. "Ugh!" Tymmie turned on the lights, and she saw she was in her room again. She ran to her bathroom, and took a shower, trying to wash away her sorrows.   
  
When she got back out, she found Tymmie leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. "I'm so sorry." She whispered shamefully. "I didn't mean to." He looked up, and she found a small trail of dried tears on his face. "I know." He said. "I read your mind and found out what was happening." He looked down again, and said, "I was certain that you would have to be out of your mind to do something like that."  
  
She looked down. Even though she just took a shower, she felt dirty, and contaminated. "Well, since you don't seem to need me anymore, I'll be going." She looked up, her jaw dropped in anger. "Are you crazy?" He looked at her, his expression angry. "What makes you think that I don't need you anymore? Right now, I need you more than ever!" She held back tears as her anger pushed to the limit.  
  
Tymmie came away from the wall, and shouted at her in a tone he'd never used with her before. "What the hell do you think I need? I watched those guys crawl all over you, and you just let them! Until I read your mind, I almost thought that you wanted them to!" He screamed. "No way! That sluttiness isn't for me!" Tymmie ran up to her. "Please! I know you wondered what it would be like to kiss him!"   
  
She scoffed. "So? I've thought the same of you!" Her eyes widened, and she clasped her hands over her mouth. The last statement caught him off guard. He blinked a couple times. "You-you have?" She blushed, and nodded weakly. He sighed. "Well, I've wondered about kissing you." Her eyes widened even more, and she looked down bashfully. He lifted her chin. "But we don't have to wonder." He whispered quietly.   
  
She studied his face, her eyes lingering at his lips. He leaned in softly, and kissed her. A true happiness she had never felt before surged her blood. She had often wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but even her best fantasies had never felt this good. Overwhelmed with curiosity, she opened her mouth, and allowed his entrance. A shock of pleasure jolted through her as his tongue gently stroked hers.  
  
She shivered as his arms wrapped around her. Her hands slid up his chest, and linked behind his neck. His kiss roughened, and she passionately responded. He turned her around. She pressed even closer to him, deeply wanting to give him something. After the way she acted, she wanted him to have her one peace offering: herself. He gently leaned her onto the bed, and unzipped her pants. She trembled expectantly.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back, and panted, "I'm sorry." "Wha-" she couldn't finish, the sensations from his kiss leaving her breathless. "I got to go." He said. He turned into shadow, and left her on the bed. She paused, then silently cried. She had done it again. She slipped into pj's, and went to sleep, dreaming about what could have been. (Next chapter is called: Stanton's virginity. :D) 


	12. Stanton's virginity

Chapter 12 (Is it me?)  
  
Rachel opened her eyes, her brain sloshed. She tried to figure out where she was as a voice whispered, "Rachel?" The face was foggy, and was apparently male. Thinking she was still dreaming, she caressed the cheek. "Rachel!" Her hand fell back, and she blinked. "Stanton?" She asked in disbelief, and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah." She sat up, and observed his gruff face. Memory hitting with a flash, she hid her face in shame.  
  
"Tymmie told me." She looked up cautiously. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." She nodded, then a tear came out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. He hugged her tightly, giving her the comfort that Tymmie could give, but not in the same way. Tymmie was a... friend. But Stanton was her brother. A really loving brother. And she really needed his help.   
  
She looked him in the eye, and asked, "Did he tell you about last night? After he took me home?" Stanton's eyes widened, then his brows pinched in concern. "You guys didn't...?" She shook her head, and let him sit down. "Almost though." She looked up again, and knew that she had to talk with him. There was always a way that he could help her, and she could help him. Such a strange relationship, but she loved it.  
  
"You know that I have a crush on Collin, and after last night with Tymmie I...I don't know what to do. You know my philosophy, so I can't care for both of them!" Stanton heaved out a breath. "Well, I don't know. The scales seem to be pointing to Tymmie." She nodded, and hugged her knees to her chest. "I know that. But... I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship." "What makes you think it would be ruined?"  
  
She looked over to her window. "Well, what if we don't work out, and then we have a rocky break up? I don't want to lose one of my best friends. Not after all our friendships." He smiled. "I know what you mean. But I went ahead with it anyway. Pretty foolish." She tilted her head in a girlish curiosity. Stanton looked down at the blanket, and began a long story.  
  
"In A.D. 1258, I had a really good friend. She was the daughter of a peddler in a small village. She couldn't put up with the cruelty from her father that he showed to her, so she ran away. A somewhat pretty girl." He heaved out a humorless laughter and said, "Back then I thought she was beautiful. I found her looking for a place to stay. I gave her one, and stole food almost every day for you, and for her."  
  
She remembered those years ago. She was barely able to talk to him back then because he kept running off. "You must have spent a lot of time with her." She said thoughtfully. He nodded. "I did. After a while, I...realized that I didn't like her as a friend anymore. I liked her as..." She nodded, knowing that he couldn't finish for Serena's sake. "So, after a few nights, I asked her to come over. She did and..."   
  
Rachel's jaw dropped, and she shouted out, "Your not a virgin!?" He gave her an incredulous look, and said, "Give me a break Rachel, there's been more than her!" Her eyes widened, and she asked, "Really?" He groaned and said frustratingly, "Why not? Wouldn't you figure that a 770 year old guy would have had sex at least once by now?" Her eyes shifted from the right, to the left, then burst into girlish laughter. Stanton couldn't help but let a little bit of laughter too.  
  
She sighed, and wiped away a tear. "Okay, so...now do I just wait and see?" She looked up at Stanton again, and he tucked his tongue in his cheek. "Yeah. For now, I'd just wait." She nodded, then asked worriedly, "What am I gonna do about Collin? And all the other guys? Not to mention their girlfriends." Stanton shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them. They'll understand."  
  
Suddenly, the door downstairs opened, then slammed again, and all the way from the front door, to her room, a loud shouting voice said, "Stanton! Rachel!" She looked sheepishly at Stanton, already recognizing Collins furious voice. He sighed, and shrugged. "Come in!" He bellowed. Rachel got up, went into the bathroom, then got dressed. This was gonna be a long one. (Yes, if you do the math, Stanton is 770 years old.) 


	13. Making up

Chapter 13 (U should no, I'm ignoring Planet Bang's schedule.)  
  
The door banged open, and sure enough, there they were. Collin, Michael, Derek, even...Chris? "Chris, what are you doing in here?" He crossed his arms, and said, "I got a report about what you did last night!" She looked down shamefully, and said, "I didn't do it." She whispered quietly. "Oh yeah? Then who got rid of our girlfriends last night?" Derek demanded, hands on hips. Stanton stood in front of her protectively. A talent of his.  
  
"Listen, she didn't do it. Gerard possessed her last night, and made her do those things. She would never do anything like that." She came up in front again, and said, "Yes, I like to flirt. Yes, I like you Collin. No, I don't dance like that whore last night. No, I don't steal boyfriends!" Michael crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "Of course not. After all, last night we didn't even have girlfriends."  
  
She looked down once more, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really would never do something like that. While my body was acting like a slutty little bitch, my mind was trying, and trying to stop it." she tried to explain, now in tears. The guys looked down for couple seconds, then each one individually said, "It's alright." Michael slapped his hands to his sides.  
  
"Alright. So how are we gonna make it up to them?" He asked, referring to the girlfriends. Rachel thought about it, licked her lips, then said, "I got it! I'll give you make overs!" The only face in the entire room that didn't give her a 'Are you out of your mind,' look, was the grinning expression of her brother. His humor finally rising, Collin said sarcastically said, "Sounds great to me. Maybe later we can break out the Barbie dolls, and try on different outfits."  
  
Rachel scoffed, then said, "Listen, you can trust me! You'll love it when I'm done. All you have to do, is follow my instructions." After a few quick glances, they shrugged, and agreed. "Great! Stanton, can we borrow some of your wardrobe?" Stanton smiled, and said, "No problem. I'll break out a good outfit for tonight." They walked into Stanton's room, and Rachel cheerily turned to them to start.  
  
"Okay, does anyone have a question?" She asked innocently. Michael raised his hand, and asked, "Is this gonna be permanent?" She laughed, then shook her head. "Uh-uh. I'm merely gonna fix you up for tomorrow night. I'm gonna take you to Planet Bang, and you're gonna dance your heads off!" Rachel could tell she was beginning to scare them pretty bad.   
  
"Look, I wont eat you. I'll just check your faces and bodies, don't get me wrong; then pick your outfits; and finally, apply the makeup!" "Makeup!?" Collin shouted incredulously. Stanton, realizing the 'manly' problem more than Rachel, said, "Relax! It isn't so bad." "What do you mean?" Chris asked suspiciously. "She just lightly spackles. It's only glitter, eyeliner, and maybe some foundation."  
  
Derek blinked helplessly, then said in a whimpering voice, "Your trying to make us drag-queens aren't you?" Rachel, finally unable to take the pressure, burst into gales of laughter. "No! Look, if you don't like it when I'm done, then you can take it off. Just try it. Please? It worked for Stanton." She said, indicating him with her arm. Finally, they agreed, and she instructed them to stand in a line to make it easier.  
  
She started with Michael, examining his soft brown eyes, curly brown hair, and his facial angles. She smiled, and said, "Anyone tell you that you look a little like Curt Russell?" He blinked, and she went to Derek. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his nose, shining blue eyes, and his red hair was in a ponytail. She shuddered, and giggled. "You're so adorable." She said brazenly.  
  
She got laugh's and blushing on that one, and went to Collin. She was luckily able to look his face over without staring. His eyes were a startling blue against the dark tan of his face, and his white hair was tucked into a ponytail. She fingered a lock, and asked, "Is it natural?" He nodded. "I spend a lot of time-" "Surfing." She finished, not moving her eyes. Since she already knew how Chris looked, she gave her body examination, her mind jotting away notes, and began her fashion magic. 


	14. Making over

Chapter 14   
  
Rachel looked at Stanton. "Could you demonstrate for us?" He nodded, quickly grabbed some clothes, and changed. When he was done, he shifted around to show the effect. He had a black muscle tee underneath a blue and white plaid jacket, dark blue jeans, and his now customary steel-toe boots. She smiled, and explained. "Alright, here's the key, for a night on the town, dancing, etc. There's always a certain look for a specific occasion.  
  
"But, the most important detail, is finding that outfit." She walked back and froth in front of them, acting a like a teacher on the second day of school. "Now, I don't want to lecture you boys, because you really do pick outfits that make you look fantastic. Just that maybe once in a while, you should let go and wear something a little sexy." Somewhat getting the point, they nodded.   
  
"Now, I'll give you my choices, but I wont let you look in a mirror until you're all done." She smiled, then started rummaging through Stanton's closet. "Okay, Chris? Derek? Michael? Collin?" She called out each of their names as she handed them clothes. "Um...Why was I given shorts?" Derek asked, holding up a pair of black boxers. "Don't worry about them. Aren't those new?" She asked Stanton, who nodded.   
  
"Yeah but... who's gonna see them?" She grinned, and said, "A few onlookers." He raised a brow. Suddenly, Stanton covered her eyes, and said to the guys, "Change clothes. She wont peek." She made a face, and she waited. She tried to think about what she was going to wear, but at the rustle of clothes she kept on getting distracted. "Okay." Stanton said, and uncovered her eyes. She grinned, very proud of her accomplishments.  
  
"Who wants to see first?" She asked cheerily. Derek tentatively raised his hand. She took his arm, and opened the mirror door of the closet. Derek's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. She picked light blue pants, a loose, sleeveless white tee, the lower arm as low as his upper pecks. "You like it?" she questioned worriedly. "It's so hard to find a good look for a hot red head." She hinted with a grin.  
  
He turned to her, gave a weak chuckle, and looked at his reflection. "You like it." She confirmed, then turned to the rest of them. "Next?" Michael's hand shot up. She pulled him over, and had to shove Derek away. Michael's reaction was just about the same, except for the clothes. Black pants, a white tee, and a blue jean vest with black fingerless gloves.  
  
She shook her head, and thanked her lucky stars that he didn't look a like a Curt Russell twin. She looked back, and since Chris had already seen his outfit, a wife-beater and black jeans with green boxers, because of his good fashion sense that she supposed he had picked up from her, she asked, "Collin?" He nodded, and came up to her. She took his arm, a put him front of the mirror.  
  
A black muscle tee underneath a loose Hawaiian print shirt, and topping it off with dark blue jeans. She looked at him worriedly, and she peeked into his mind. When she came out, she was grinning from ear to ear. She turned wildly on all of them, and shouted, "Makeup!" She walked to her room, but when she turned, she found only Stanton and Chris had followed her. She rolled her eyes, and they patiently waited.  
  
After a few minutes, they came in, apparently very happy. "Thanks." Collin said with the warmest smile she had ever seen from him. What a beautiful smile. She smiled back. That one word said it all. She jumped up, "Okay," She ran to her vanity, and dug out the eyeliner, glitter, and foundation. She grinned again, and got to work. She had Stanton help her, and within moments, all the guys in the room were probably the hottest bunch in L.A.  
  
Finally, in the midst of the excitement, she said, "Okay, okay, hold it down! You see, I think maybe, before we leave tonight that you should learn to dance." Since she had done nothing to stir them wrong so far, no one protested, and she turned on her new stereo. The beat pounded, and after a quick moment of closed eyes, she danced to the it. Just random moves that could have been done with practice, but really didn't need any.  
  
Stanton laughed, swung in, and joined her. They showed off their moves, and were able to step just right to every note. "How do you do that?" Derek asked. She did a quick spin. "Remember what I first said the night I met you guys?" Stumped, they shook their heads. She laughed once more, and overwhelmed with the joy of dancing, she threw her hands to the heavens, and shouted, "Anyone can swing of they've got the instinct!" 


	15. Good, to bad

Chapter 15 (I hate this one. It's a waste of writing material.)  
  
After one last stroke, she put down the lip gloss, then opened her door. She flipped her hair to catch the scent, then smiled at her brother. "Well?" Rachel asked. He looked down, observing the dark blue sneakers, light blue shiny jeans, faded white at the front, finally, a velvet aqua tank top. "I'm sort of going for the 'water' look." He nodded. "You succeeded." She arched her shoulders, and descended the staircase.  
  
At the bottom, all the guys were waiting anxiously. She looked at each face, "Ready?" "Yeah." said a soft voice. She looked behind Chris, and found Tymmie leaning against the door in a black sleeveless tee, silver chains glittering on his neck, and black pants. She tilted her head, and noticed a little smirk on his face. His way of reconciling. She smirked back, then faced them again.  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said, and waited as Stanton took Michael, and Chris took Derek. She desperately turned to Tymmie, but he already disappeared. Her shoulders drooped in sadness. "You okay?" Collin asked. She looked at him for a second, then said, "Yeah." She took his hand, then faded. As she flew to Planet Bang, she bit her lip in pain, and at one point she almost lost her concentration and fell, but she managed to keep going.  
  
When she made it, she let go of Collin, and rubbed her cramped stomach. Collin rushed over to the others, apparently excited about their first experience at traveling by shadow. Stanton put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She look up at him, but at the worry in his eyes she shook it off. "Just a cramp," and they snuck inside. She smiled instantly at the pounding rhythm. She nodded to some of the faces she recognized.  
  
The people, knowing that they were about to get great entertainment, backed out for them. She thrust her hip to one side, let her arms dangle, and waited patiently as Stanton fixed the DJ's mind. After a few seconds, the music began. Rachel kicked, then spun, twirling her arms over her head like a ballerina. They were all standing in their practice formations, but what they hadn't formatted, was their totally improvised dancing.  
  
Stanton front left, Rachel front center, Tymmie front right, and the rest of the boys behind them. They all managed to make total synchronization when they danced. She laughed, delighted that they finally had the instinct. At her left, Stanton spread out his arms, snapped them in, and spun. She grinned, then looked to her right. Tymmie spread his arms out, but his move was different. He touched the ground, and spun his way up.  
  
She kept a thorough inspection of the other guys too. They were really doing an awesome job. She grinned again, and as the final beats approached, she shouted, "Go for it boys!" The back row walked up. They copied Stanton's first move the night he had started dancing again. (See familiar love, C26) Finally, the song faded out, and they bowed, listening to the whistles, applause, and hoots.  
  
Everyone began to dance again, and they congratulated each other. Then, a light finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and was immediately met with, "What did you do to them?" said a shrieking Jimena. "Hey!" Collin said, and walked over to her, and kissed her. Jimena just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression in her eyes. Serena however, was grinning, "Really good tonight boys." She complimented.  
  
Stanton and Collin smiled their thanks. "Michael?" Vanessa whimpered in a scared voice. The tone of her voice caused Rachel to worry. So, she peeked into each mind to find out what they really thought. After a quick search, she smiled. While they were all totally stunned, they were also overwhelmed by the sudden sexiness of their boyfriends. Suddenly, she felt the invasion of her mind.  
  
She grabbed the closest arm she could find, trying to warn them what was happening to her. They didn't take hint in time, and she found herself being swirled into a mental conversation with Gerard. 'How has your day been?' She made a grim face. 'Pretty much okay. Why?' Her face grinned. 'How was last night?' She gripped the arm tighter until it began to bleed. "Rachel, let go!" 


	16. Information

Chapter 16   
  
'Don't you dare bring up last night!' 'Alright. I'm reasonable. Sometimes.' She shook her head, and began to interrogate. 'What kind of premonition did Raissa have?' She slowly went to her knees. 'She saw you being possessed. So the day that I threatened her, she went into the future as a demon to save you by giving you an incantation.' Her eyes drifted down, and she made a fist to keep her hands from removing the glove. 'I found out about her deceit, so I stole her away before she could warn you.   
  
I new about her vision because the coward told me before I killed her. Afterwards, I left the idea alone, figuring that since she was dead, it wouldn't matter. After I fought Jimena, I had to find a body before the sun came up to save myself. Yours was a perfect idea. Because since you would eventually find Stanton, and through Serena he knew Jimena, I could take revenge on her, and make Raissa's premonition come true.'   
  
Rachel started to shiver at the chill and anger in his words. 'So how are you gonna get rid of me?' 'As soon as I leave your body, I will find another, but yours will have perished. Basically, I get your health, you get mine. And I was as good as dead.' She blinked, but she was unable to break the strong bond he had built up. 'Alright, what about Jimena? And Stanton?'   
  
His evil laughter echoed throughout her ears, and he said, 'If I can convince Stanton to cross Jimena over to become a witch, then it would be pure and simple to kill her. And you see, When he crosses her over, that's gonna push him to the crossroad of his destiny.' Her eyes widened frighteningly, and she finally let go of the arm. 'And what makes you think that you can convince him?'   
  
'Simple. I just threaten to kill you. Ironic isn't it? I have threatened to kill you only twice, and it's gonna result in 4 deaths. One of them your very own.' He left her mind, leaving her trembling violently in fear. She blinked again, then looked around. They were all standing over her, and this time, she noticed that Cassandra, Yvonne, and Kelly were standing over her too. She stood up, but as soon as she did, she collapsed into her brothers chest. She looked up through her tears, and whispered, "I'm sorry," then drifted away.  
  
A blink, a few more blinks. Words, "wake up, Angel, wake up." Is it daddy? "Daddy?" A few more blinks. "No, it's me Angel." I look up, it's a handsome face. So handsome and blonde. Smile. "Hello." "Angel, you're delusional. It's alright, it's all up here." He touches my forehead. Wow, he's gentle. "Rachel! Wake up!" "Waah!" She yelled, and shot up. She blinked again, and turned to look. "Tymmie?"  
  
He took her hand. "What happened?" She looked around. The only other one in the room was a sleeping Stanton. "Serena and Cassandra are downstairs." He whispered. She looked at him again. "What time is it?" He check his watch and said, "6:30." Her jaw dropped, and she sighed. "Wow." He took her chin, and whispered, "What did he say to you?" He said the words softly, as if he didn't want to make her relive something terrible.  
  
She looked at the blanket, trying to recollect the night before. Then, she sighed, and explained. When she finished, Tymmie's eyes were wide, and his mouth half-open. "God. I can't believe it." She shook her head. "Me neither." She looked down, and her eyes found a trail of smeared blood on his arm. She traced the blood with one finger. "Did I do this?" He nodded. "You didn't know what you were doing though."  
  
She looked into his silver eyes, and said, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, and handed her a cup of coffee. "Oh bless you." He chuckled lightly, and watched she took a little sip. "Mmm. I've been meaning to ask you something." He raised a brow. "The other night..." His beginning smile faded. "How did you change into shadow? How have you been doing all this? Are you a follower again?"  
  
He nodded. "Stanton put word in for all of us. So, basically it's the return of the E.T." She smiled. He however, shook his head. "Evil Team. That is so cheesy it isn't even funny." She wrinkled her nose. "I put effort into that name!" He chuckled. "The next time we get everyone together, I'm taking the first chance I get to change it." She groaned. "Fine!" And as she took a sip, she muttered under her breath, "Meanie."   
  
He laughed a little louder, and she returned it. She looked up with a cheery smile, but it vanished at the desire in his eyes. She watched as his gaze went to her lips, making her spine tingle. He leaned in, and kissed her. His lips teased hers softly, moving over them slowly, savoring her taste. Pressing her lips closer, and drinking in the natural flavor of his lips, she found the most satisfying taste ever imagined. She sighed in pleasure."Ahem?" She broke off immediately, and met the grinning face of her brother. She scowled at his smirk. "I knew there was something between you two." He said slyly, indicating the bed. Tymmie stood. "There isn't." Stanton shook his head, and came over to Rachel. He took her hand, and gently went into her mind. She looked up, seeing that Cass and Serena entered. She licked her lips, knowing their problems had just gained a new step. 


	17. Detective part 2

Chapter 17 my story is invisible in the state of Michigan. Can you others see this?  
  
Rachel paced around the room impatiently. "So, do you know when this is gonna happen?" Cassandra asked. "No. But it has to be soon." "How do you figure?" Tymmie asked. "It's been at least a few months since Jimena defeated him. And he can't stay much longer inside of me without having to move onto another body." "How do you know that?" Still pacing, she began speaking with her hands.  
  
"That's just the way it works. He was near death when he found me, and his health is diminishing every day that he stays. And it probably wouldn't bother any other wizard because they could just find another body, but in Gerard's case, since he needs my body, he wont take chances. So my guess is that it's definitely gonna happen soon." Stanton drew back with a confused face.  
  
She stopped for a second. How did she know all this? "Maybe it's because since he's inside my mind and he's so weak, he's unintentionally giving off his powers to me." She shrugged. Tymmie tilted his head. "Okay, so...this isn't gonna be that hard." Rachel spun on him, "What makes you think that?" Tymmie spread his arms. "Well, When he threatens to kill you, not only will Stanton already know what he has planned,  
  
"You'll also know that since Gerard apparently does need Rachel's body, then why would he kill her?" Her jaw dropped. "Of course." Serena came away from the wall. "But wouldn't he realize that we'd figure it out?" "True. I think maybe he might put it on someone else too. Someone he doesn't need." Cassandra said, and tossed her head to get the hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Well in that case, all odds point to..." Tymmie didn't finish, but he didn't need to. All heads turned to Serena. She bit her lip. "So...what are we gonna do about this?" "For one thing, I think you might be needing someone to watch you for a while." Cassandra suggested. "Oh! You mean like a body-guard? Never! Not for me!" "Rachel," Stanton said rationally. She turned to him.  
  
"You need to have someone around to keep you safe. A week at the latest." She moaned, groaned, but no matter what she said, she couldn't make Stanton agree. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in her room, hands in her lap, angrily waiting for the first shift. The door knocked, and she replied politely, "Come in." The door opened, and her eyes widened at Collin.   
  
"You're the first shift?" She asked incredulously. "Yep." He said, and put his hands in his pockets. "Why?" "I was free." He explained. "So, what do you want to do?" She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I can count the carpet flowers." Collin sighed. "Look, I'm just supposed to watch you, not put you under house arrest." She sighed back. "Sorry. It's just that it's been a while since I needed someone like this."  
  
Collin nodded, and sat beside her on the bed, and his shoulder brushed hers, making her tremble. "So, what can we talk about?" She thought a moment, then came up with her favorite subject. "Love," she said with a broad smile. He smiled back and nodded, "Okay. What kind of love?" Her smile broadened. "Any kind. How about how you fell in love with Jimena?"  
  
He chuckled. "Okay. Well, I guess it pretty much started a few weeks after I first met her. I watched her, noticing how tough she was, and that she wasn't afraid of anything." She stopped him, "Except for losing her loved ones." He nodded. "Except that. Anyway, after I realized I liked her I started to follow her around. After a while, she told me about herself. The day after that, we kissed for the first time...and it goes from there."  
  
She smiled. "That's so sweet." He blushed, then said, "What about you? Were you ever in love?" Her smile faded, and she played with her fingers. "I'm sorry." He said. She shook her head. "Ben was an initiate. I crossed him over. He got to like me after a little while and...I thought things were going great until..." She stopped to swallow. "One night, in the Dungeon..."   
  
She was dancing wildly, the white dress riding up her legs. She laughed innocently at the guys staring at her, and kept on dancing. She flipped her hair, then got off the floor. She grinned at her brother's attentive face, and Cassandras blushing one. They were like brother and sister too, but the love on Cassandra's part was real. Stanton smiled, and put an arm around her. Her face turned from cherry, to scarlet.  
  
Rachel glanced around, looking for Ben. Suddenly, he entered, holding another girls hand. Her chest tightened, but she assured herself it was just a friend. He kissed the stranger, then led her to the make-out corner. Rachel's eyes widened, and she looked worriedly at her brother. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she rushed to see what was happening.  
  
She looked over, and there was Ben, his hands underneath the strangers halter. The girl licked her lips, and rubbed her lower body to Bens. She demanded an explanation, but instead, the girl took out a twenty from her top, and grinned. Then, Ben savaged her lips. Rachel's fists clenched, ready to punch, but she was too late. Stanton suddenly came up, and began punching the life out of Ben. It nearly killed him, and she never saw him again.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away. "I'm sorry." Collin said again. "It's fine. It feels better now." She looked down, and sighed. 


	18. A day with Collin

Chapter 18 (My story has returned!!!)  
  
  
  
"No. Is it fun?" She asked Collin as he showed her surfing photos. "Surfing? Absolutely." She tilted her head in curiosity. "How so?" He smiled, and sighed. She went into his mind. He was an excellent surfer, but he didn't show off because he wasn't in it for the competition. Only the fun, and the adrenaline. "Maybe I could teach you sometime." He said. Her eyes widened. "How?" He shrugged.   
  
"There's a beach party coming up, courtesy of Venice beach and Jimena's brain. So, maybe I could teach you." She nodded, then grinned. Observing the smile, he asked suspiciously, "What?" She took his hand, and said, "I think I know something that would be just as fun." He raised a brow, and she changed into shadow. The way he was so attentive made all the pain well worth it.   
  
She flew him to the beach, and took off her sandals. "What are you doing?" She smiled, then rolled up her jeans. She took off her jacket, and straightened out her black tank top. "Take off your jacket." He shifted his eyes. "I gather I'm about to get wet?" She nodded. "You gather correctly." He shrugged, then took of his jacket, rolled up his pants, and being cautionary, he took off his shirt.  
  
She turned her head prudishly, but when she turned back, he was smiling. "Don't be embarrassed if you plan on me teaching you someday." She nodded, then bent down to check her jacket. She grinned, then tossed him a pair of goggles. "I'm used to being in salt water." "Just in case." She said as she adjusted the goggles. He shrugged, and put them on. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded, and she went up to him, and took his hand.  
  
She closed her eyes, and focused her powers to her feet. They rose into the air, and he whispered, "Awesome." She whispered back, "Hold on." Suddenly, she sped out to the ocean, still holding his hand. The waves were a brilliant blue, high and glassy. Just what she needed. While she concentrated on flying and the movement of the waves, she couldn't help but overhear his fascinated breathing. "Don't let go!" She shouted.  
  
She turned to the edge of the wave, and in flew in between the tall wave and the crest. The water sprayed into her face, as she flew with rapid speed through the wave, the water collapsing behind them. She was racing with the waves, hoping she could get out before the peak broke over them. Luckily, she made it out just in time, then unknowingly let go of Collins hand, and spun around in mid air, her skin glistening with water in the magnificent light of the sun. SPLASH!   
  
She looked down, and shouted, "Sorry!" And dove into the water. She looked around, and found him swimming up. She followed, and when they reached the surface, he shouted, "Woo!" Rachel grinned, the adrenaline still pumping. He gave her an open mouthed grin, and shouted, "Incredible." Laughing, she said, "Suddenly, I don't think there's such a big difference between surfing and wave-racing." He laughed. "I guess not." He said excitedly.   
  
She smiled, and through the goggles, she found the look of awareness in his eyes, making her shiver in delight. No! Could it be? "You wanna go again?" She asked, to keep herself from thinking the unthinkable. He nodded, and she reached out her hand. He took it with complete trust, and no hesitation. She smiled to herself. It could be. She flew up, and they raced four more times before she took him home. 


	19. Raissa's return

Chapter 19 Raissa's return (By the way, Jacques is their other brother. I made him up.)  
  
Rachel hummed, and danced around her room. She hummed an old lullaby that Raissa sang to her, Stanton, and Jacques; and strangely, she still knew it by heart. It always made her happy whenever she heard it. But she didn't need to get happy, she was happy. She had finally made her decision. She loved Collin. She sighed at the thought, and fell onto her bed. The last time she found out she was in love, she was remorseful.  
  
She figured that she and Ben couldn't be together, but she didn't want to think about one of her loves gone wrong. Not now that she found new love. 'How marvelous.' Gerard said. Her brows pinched in anger, and she sat up, ready for anything. 'What are you talking about?' 'I think I just found out the way to get Stanton to cross Jimena over. If you'll excuse me.' Suddenly, she fell into the world of slumber.   
  
A blink. A few more blinks. "Angel?" I look up. Is it mommy? "Mommy?" "No, Rachel, it's me." I pretend I know. "Hello." Smile. "Angel, you're delusional." Who? Who? Who? Owl? Who? "Rachel!" "Waah!" Rachel fell off the bench. She looked up, and her eyes widened. There was Raissa, a holographic image. "I'm not a hologram." She said sternly. Rachel blinked. Realizing what had just transpired, she groaned.   
  
"If that happens again I'll shoot myself!" Raissa laughed; a sweet voice, filled with song. Rachel rose to her feet, and studied her. A long, red dress with purple trails of fabric on the sleeves. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, and her hair was curling black, hanging under her breasts. She already recognized the kindness in her eyes, the love in her heart. It was Raissa! "Raissa!" Rachel said breathlessly, and hugged her.   
  
Raissa hugged back comfortingly. "Rachel You have just done something horrible." Rachel drew back, and listened. "Just now, Gerard took control of your body, and blackmailed Stanton." She nodded. "But, he blackmailed him with Cassandra." Rachel's eyes widened. "Why her?" "Because Gerard knew that she was important to both you, and Stanton. So...as we speak Stanton is going through his life change."   
  
They looked up. A barely noticeable cyan colored swirl illuminated the sky. Worry rocked through Rachel. "What am I going to do?" she asked Raissa desperately. Raissa smiled. "You know that mark on your hand?" Rachel nodded. "Well, that mark will save both you, and Jimena. Jimena hasn't been crossed-over in a basic way. Because of Gerard's vow for vengeance, she'll become an undead body with no soul.  
  
"You must use that mark to free her, but you can't do it simply. It must be aimed at someone, then when the words are said, the light will save them." Rachel nodded. "But...I have a question, why does it hurt when I turn to shadow?" "Because when you're a shadow, it wasn't as easy for Gerard to stay in your body, so he had to battle your heart to stay inside of you." She nodded.   
  
"So...wont it be easy for Stanton to beat this thing?" Raissa remorsefully shook her head. "Why not?" Rachel asked desperately. Raissa pointed to Rachel's lap. The flask rested between her thighs. "Oh no! I gotta go!" Rachel stood. "There's one more thing." Rachel looked at her impatiently. "Jimena is already at stage one. There's more than one way to achieve victory. Remember that." She nodded to her old master.   
  
"As part of the top three, I can't help you." Not understanding completely, Rachel nodded, and ran off. She was only in the park, and she had to hurry. She couldn't turn into shadow, or let anyone see her, or else Gerard would realize she was up to something. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, another part of herself was revealed. A side that would save them all. She ripped off her glove, and ran, ready to fight.   
  
Hiding behind to black fence, she peeked around the corner. Seeing no one, she ran for it. She clutched the flask to her heart. Time was running out. If she didn't get to Stanton now, he might perish forever. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her elbow. She turned around, and swung violently, then ran. It grabbed her again, and she shouted, "Let me go you bastard!" she fought mightily, but as she opened her eyes, all struggles ceased.  
  
"Collin? What the hell are you doing?" He let go, but she didn't run. "Trying not to get killed by you!" She looked at his face, and found a large red mark by his eye. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry." She turned, and hurriedly walked. "Has Stanton crossed Jimena over yet?" She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes and mouth closed as tears gently pushed out of her eyes. Through a sobbing voice, she answered. "Yes."   
  
She turned, ready to face his dismay. Instead, she met his lovely, warm, and sweet smile. "I was hoping you'd say that." Her shoulders dropped slowly, and she realized that Collin must have been entranced. In disgust with herself, she turned again. Before he could say more, she looked up at the new glow in the sky, colors of bright orange, dark blue, and black. Ignoring him, she quickly ran down the path to the beach.   
  
The sand pushed it's way between her toes as she stumbled across the beach. Looking forward, terror struck her. Stanton was in the very center of the beach, a light blue swirl around his body. His eyes were empty, the blue glow now gone. The darkness above trembled the sky, and it filtered into the cyan colored swirl covering Stanton. "What the hell?" Collin said from behind her. Falling to her hands and knees, she wept.  
  
The smell of death grew heavy on the air. She knew that she would lose at least one of the only two people she loved. Looking at Stanton's once brotherly loving, now empty face, then Collin's once handsome, now frightened face, she realized she couldn't bear losing either one. She would have to choose which one she could save. "Absum mind, Absum anima. Appello meus indolentia nunc." She recited, then instantly realized.  
  
She stood up, faced one of the two blonde boys saying, "I love you." She tied the flask to her wrist. She gripped her other wrist, then pointed her palm at him. "Forgive me please." And then, she blasted him with the light. (I'll give you reviewers personal thank u's s in the nex chapter. Which i will never post. DON'T BREAK OUT THE PTICHFORKS AND TORCHES!!!!! AHHHHH!) *frantically runs from lil village people...Where'd those come from? 


	20. Beginning the battle

Chapter 20 Beginning the battle  
  
"What the hell is this?" Collin asked, glancing at the scar now on his hand. "You need it to save Jimena!" Rachel said, then ran to her brother. "Stanton!" She shouted. His eyes still empty, he looked at her. Evil power was growing inside of him by the second. "Catch!" she shouted, then tossed him the flask. The shield of color blocked him from getting it. His eyes were black, but he was definitely conscious of her now.  
  
The flask was floating, trying to penetrate the shield. She didn't know how to help him. "Hellp meee." said a soft female voice. She turned around, and right behind Collin, was Jimena; so pallid and slow, she resembled a ghost. "Jimena?" Collin whispered, and took her hand. She didn't even notice his grip, though his knuckles were white. "She's freezing." He said with worry. "Use your hand." Rachel instructed. "Huh?"   
  
She looked back at Stanton. "Look, for now, go to the others. I have to stay." Collin looked up. "What can you do?" She helplessly shook her head. "I don't know. But I have to try." Collin nodded. "He's important to a lot of people." She smiled. "So are you." He smiled back, the red around his eye crinkling. He picked Jimena up, then walked off. "You wont get away fast enough!" She called. "What do you suggest?"   
  
She closed her eyes, and slowly formed her hands in the shape of a triangle over her chest. She muttered a silent incantation, then shot it at Collin and Jimena. They blinked a couple times like a bad projector, and disappeared. She looked down at her hands. So she was right. She was a sorceress. Suddenly, her simple clothes changed into a long, velvet black dress, making her look just like her new role. She smiled at the wear.  
  
Suddenly, her mood turned serious, and she faced Stanton. She walked up close to him, and reached out. The shield of light had an electrical current around it. She looked at Stanton, and gently reached into his mind. He wanted the flask, but neither of them knew how to get it to him. There's more than one way to achieve victory. It suddenly came to her. She looked over at Stanton's neck. There was the ring.  
  
She spread her arms to her sides, and focused her power on the past. Suddenly, in the air, levitated a small, silver ring. It had a glittering sapphire inside. It was Jacques' ring. The rings glowed together, and they burst with color, then calmed down. Protegas et Amor Innocentes, et Deleas et Despicor Malum. An aura of power trembled the air, and the air crackled violently.  
  
The rings glowed even brighter, and shot a hole in the cyan shield, and she shoved the flask through. Stanton caught it, and repeated their father's coat of arms. To give it more power, she whispered the words with him. "Protegas et Amor Innocentes, et Deleas et Despicor Malum." He glugged it down, and suddenly, the light around him burst out, the blue waves rippling all over Las Angeles. The energy grew mightily, then subdued.  
  
Stanton fell to the ground, unconscious. She cautiously approached him, and touched his heart. It was beating faintly. She smiled at him, and took his hand. She stood up, and flew to Serena's house. When she made it, she looked around at the dark sky. A simple night. Should it really be so simple after all the occurrences? Why didn't the world stop? She turned around, her mind scanning the area.   
  
A girl taking a jog was thinking about her new boyfriend, a boy reading his new book was fantasizing about the female characters, and another boy was playing with his cat. She shook her head. So much simplicity. Stanton moaned, and she looked down at him. She lifted him up, and sat him on the swing. His head rolled. His face was so empty... She remembered how much she adored his sleepy tardiness as a child.  
  
She closed her eyes, and pictured her childhood. She would wake up in the tower extra early, and sneak out with her brothers to watch the sunrise. They were always beautiful in Europe. No polluting sky, no stupid buildings to look over. Then, her servants would help her with her clothes, then she would go downstairs to have breakfast. Or as it was properly called back then, 'Breaking the fast.' She shrugged, and sighed.  
  
"Stanton!" Serena shouted, and ran over to him, gently running her fingers through his hair. "What happened to him?" She whispered in worry. "He's fine. Help me get him inside while I explain." Serena nodded, and hooked his arm over her shoulder. Rachel did the same, and they carried him in. "What happened tonight? First Collin appears out of no where with an unconscious Jimena, then you show up with Stanton."   
  
Rachel patiently explained everything about the evening as they went into the den. They placed Stanton on the couch, and Jimena was on the love seat, where Collin watched her. "My god..." Serena said worriedly. "There's something else." Rachel said tentatively. Collin and Serena turned to her, each of them looking her in the eye. She drew a deep breath, then said, "I'm a sorceress."  
  
Thank you oh yee few, but faithful. It's not easy attracting readers when they think you're making a love triangle.  
  
Joanna: As if i would do anything else!  
  
Nym: So did i. Salem? damn! where now? N may you be showered w/ packets of Ramen Noodles. (i LOVE that stuff!)  
  
Katie: okay! thanks for being a new face! It's great to see those! Have you read the first one? This one might make more sense that way...Familiar Love. I'd delve more if i had more detail...BUT THANK YOU! 


	21. Adjusting

Chapter 21 With a promise i can't keep, I'm reluctantly updating this damn mess.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked. Rachel shrugged, then sat down by her brother. "When Raissa gave me that mark, our blood mixed together, so since she has witch blood, it was passed onto me." "Wow." "So, on top of being able to turn into shadow, read and manipulate minds, fly, and half control over all evil, I also have all the powers of a sorceress." "Such as?" Collin asked. "I have no clue, it's too recent an experience!"   
  
She looked down at her brother. "Topping it off, when Stanton comes out of this, he'll probably be a wizard." Serena looked up. "How do you figure?" Rachel shrugged. "I just know so. His blood might be changed because of Gerard being inside of him." She leaned over, and gently stroked Stanton's hair. Serena left him for a second, then walked over to a sleeping Jimena, and held her hand. "So how long until these two wake up?"  
  
Rachel tucked her tongue into her cheek, and tried to think. "I'm not quite sure." She looked up, and caught the helplessness in Serena's eyes. "I'll try." She put two fingers on Stanton's head, and concentrated. "What are you doing?" Collin asked. "Shh." She whispered. Past his mind, she looked for his spirit. His energy was low, and he was very weak. But he was alive.   
  
Nothing internal was damaged, he was just in a coma, and would be until his energy was restored. She blinked, and with a blank look, she calmly walked to Jimena. She put two fingers on her head, then gently focused her mind into Jimena's. Jimena didn't even have an energy level. She had to be awakened with the power of two. She pulled her hands back, and calmly assessed the situation.   
  
Stanton might take a long time to wake up...but as soon as he did, Rachel would have to combine powers with him to wake her up. Then, Collin would have to free her, and then he would also have to free Jimena. And when she was freed, Gerard would be released. They would have to catch him before he could escape, then they would have to defeat him once and for all. She sighed, then faced them both.   
  
"They're both very weak. But the only way Jimena wakes up, is if Stanton wakes up. Don't worry, he will wake up, the only question is when, and what kind of condition he's in." Serena's face saddened, and Collin looked down. He walked over to Jimena, and sadly traced her tear-drop tattoos. Rachel's heart felt pinned by thumbtack. The doorbell rang, and wiping a tear aside, Serena said, "I'll get it."   
  
Rachel sat down by Jimena, and studied her. Curling black hair, gloss painted lips, slightly tanned skin, and a beautiful face. Her fingers were long and thin, connected to strong, hands. No wonder Collin loved her so much. She was a beauty. A drop of water fell on Jimena's face. Rachel looked up at the ceiling, but no leak was in sight. She looked around, but then saw Collin's red face. Her eyes widened at the tear on his cheek.  
  
Her heart broke into pieces, but she knew that she could never have Collin. He belonged to Jimena. She reached over, brushed his tear aside, and spoke in a comforting tone that she hadn't used in a long time. "She'll be fine." He looked up, and at his puppy-dog look, she barely managed to restrain laughter. He looked down at Jimena, then asked softly, "Rachel?" She blinked, then looked at him.   
  
He bit his lip, and it seemed like he was almost reluctant to ask. "It's alright." She said softly, then impulsively took his hand. "You can ask." He took a deep breath, then looked into her eyes. "It's both really. A question, and a statement." She nodded. "The statement first please." She requested gently. He looked down at her hand. "You're a very nice person for a follower." She tilted her head, and smiled adoringly.   
  
"It's just the way I am." He cleared his throat, then continued. "Um...you said yourself that you love me." Realizing the truth of his statement, she blushed. "Yes." "How...how is it that you love me but...you're really treating me more like a friend? Why aren't you acting like, 'At last Jimena's out of the way, he's mine now?'" She looked back at him, then smiled knowingly.   
  
"I'm not that kind of person. And if you truly love Jimena, you should know love doesn't work like that." He smiled, then looked at Jimena again. "The question?" Rachel said. Collin licked his teeth underneath his closed lips. "When...you were banished...I wont ask you what for but...how did you deal with it the night you had to leave? How did it feel for you and Stanton?"   
  
Rachel blinked, then turned her head to the clear coffee table, and listened to the thunder from the outside darkness. A tear fell from her eyes, and landed on her dress. As if she was trapped in her memories, they took over relentlessly. She watched the damp spot on her dress grow. Little did she know, not far away, were Tymmie and Serena, bent on hearing the hurtful story, knowing that it would be easier for her without an audience. 


	22. Reminiscence

Chapter 22   
  
  
  
The time wasn't long from now. Soon she would be on the other side of the world. She blinked away the tears, and wiped away the ones that escaped. "So...can you send us some postcards?" Tymmie joked, his arm around her. "I don't know." She leaned on his shoulder. Stanton, Cassandra, Tymmie, and Chris were the people that she would miss the very most.   
  
Of course she would miss them all, but Stanton was her brother, Cassandra was her best friend as a girl, Tymmie and Chris were her best friends as boys. She checked her inner wrist, where she had placed her watch. 10:30 p.m. "Damn!" She exclaimed. "What?" Tymmie asked. "I have to leave at midnight damnit! I can't believe this!" Tymmie checked the time over her shoulder. "You still have time."  
  
She sighed. "Tymmie, time goes faster when something's on the line." He covered her wrist with his hand, and put it down. "Don't look at that thing for the rest of the night. That's why time's going so fast." She nodded. "Oh Tymmie! I don't want to leave! But I just wanted to ignore my damn evil side for just one night!" "I know Angel." She laughed. "But, this is what it's gonna cost me."  
  
"Angel, relax, okay? You still have the rest of the night to say good-bye." She nodded. "I'm only going to do it individually." He nodded. She looked up, and grinned. "Any last minute things you want to say to me?" He looked down, and thought long and hard. "No." He said at last. "Except that you're my best friend, and you mean—" He stopped for a second, then continued. "More to me than any friend I ever had."   
  
She smiled tearfully, then got up. It was a small rooftop in Detroit, and it was a dark, rainy night. He got up, and stood above her, his broad chest in her face. She threw her arms around his waist, hugged tightly, then burst into sad tears. "Ditto." She whispered. He held back, just as tightly. He stroked her hair...for the last time...for the last time...for the last time kept on running through her mind. To that end, she pulled back, and quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
She had wanted to do more. Her curiosity always made her wonder what it would be like to kiss him, even...But she didn't want to anger him on what could be their last day together. So, taking the final step, she drew a deep breath, and said, "Goodbye Tym." She burst into his mind, and shot out every last memory of her. Before she could start crying again, she disappeared, realizing she had just changed many things in his life.  
  
She snuck into Yvonne and Kelly's apartment, and before they could say anything, she gave them bear hugs, and shot herself out of their minds. She did the same thing to Karyl and Murray next door. Her lower lip trembled, but she refused to cry. Not until she had to say goodbye to Stanton. She said goodbye to Chris very briefly the night before, because he had to leave to look for the scroll. So all she had left, was Cassandra.   
  
She snuck into the house, then looked carefully for Cassandra. She peeked into her room, and smiled at her sleeping best friend. She gently walked in, and looked around at what was a pretty adequate home for a while. She looked at Cassandra. So peaceful. She didn't want to see her wrinkled up in discontent. So, she merely leaned over, kissed her almost sister on the cheek, then took away all memories.  
  
She tiptoed out, and prayed that Stanton wasn't asleep, as she looked next door, she found her wish hadn't come true. She studied her brothers face, then looked at the table beside him. There was a golden frame, with her favorite picture inside. The entire gang all crowded at the beach, Stanton in the center. It practically symbolized who they were. Rachel took the picture, and tucked it away, then leaned over her brother.  
  
She deepened his sleep for a second, so she could give him a big hug, stayed there for about two minutes, then let go. She almost checked her watch, but remembering Tymmie's words, she picked it off, and stuffed that into her jeans too. If she wanted time to go fast, she would save it for later. She took a deep breath, cursed at herself, then pushed herself completely out of her brothers mind, tears set free at last.  
  
She slowly picked out each memory, altering them as she had the others. She had taken out so much of his life...she mentally slapped herself, then remembered that it was all for the best. Wait...what if she did come back? It would sure as hell be a rough time convincing him who she was. A black vortex opened in the floor. It was time. The Atrox had convinced her that the others would be taken to another place.  
  
She had already chosen L.A. There couldn't be anything there that they couldn't deal with in Detroit. She swallowed, and stepped into the hole, reality escaping her for a second, then she was going to the other end of the earth, with absolutely nothing. She felt the air escape her lungs as she was stripped of all her powers but the mental ones. She closed her eyes, then a sudden thought came to her. What if Tymmie fell in love? Then, she disappeared. 


	23. Tymmie's mistake

Chapter 23  
  
Rachel swallowed, and licked her lips. "I'm so sorry Rachel." Collin said. Rachel shook her head, paused, then after years of holding them back, she burst into violent sobs of pain. All those lonely years. She had still remembered her friendships, but she could never love someone. She couldn't bring anyone along with her, and she didn't want to get too attached to someone that she would never see again.   
  
Collin put a hand on her shoulder uncomfortably. He had been unfamiliar with the problem for so long, and he wasn't sure he could help. Tymmie took care of that as he came over, and from behind her, he put his arms around her shoulders. She didn't even realize that he had heard the whole conversation. She had been too busy lost in her own misery. After several minutes of crying, she massaged her cheeks, wiping off the tears.   
  
Tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned. "Tymmie!" He nodded, and squeezed her wrist.   
  
"Mind if I have a second alone with him?" He asked, glancing at Stanton. She shook her head, and got up, then walked off quickly.   
  
"Rachel." Serena said, trying to follow. Rachel hurriedly stomped into the kitchen as a bolt of lightening illuminated the linoleum and the walls. "Look, I'm sorry that we didn't say something but we wanted to hear."   
  
Rachel turned angrily. "Why? So you can rub it in later?"   
  
Serena shook her head, and put an sisterly hand on her arm. "No. Don't be like that. I didn't want to make myself noticed, but I just wanted to hear because I was curious. Tymmie, before we came in said that he had heard what was going on, and he wants to make you feel better." Rachel turned hopefully. "But he couldn't do that until he learned what was bothering you." She paused, then nodded, and apologized.   
  
An alarm went off, and Serena went to the stove. She pulled out a large tray full of chocolate chip cookies. She blew on one, and whistled. A loud, scratching sound filled the air, and Rachel looked down to see a fat raccoon scooting up to Serena. She slowly walked to it, as it cleaned the cookie. She crouched down beside it, and smiled, then carefully scratched his ear. "He's yours?" Serena nodded, and handed Rachel a cookie.   
  
Smiling, she accepted. "Thank you." She glanced down. "What's his name?"   
  
"Wally." Serena said, and crouched beside Rachel, and rubbed his head. Serena turned back to her, and examined her clothes. "Want to change out of those?" Rachel nodded gratefully, and Serena took her upstairs. Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a yellow V-neck tee, and grey flannel sweats. A knock came at the door. "Come in," Serena said, closing her closet door.   
  
Tymmie opened the door, and nodded to Rachel, then crooked his finger to Serena. She walked out, and after a few minutes, Tymmie came in. "I'm sorry." He said. Rachel smiled, and shook her head forgivingly. She rubbed her arm over her lips, trying to remove the lip gloss. Tymmie studied the gesture briefly, then smiled.   
  
She looked at him confusingly, then asked, "What?"   
  
He shook his head. "You wiped off the lip gloss." She looked at her arm, and found a tissue to wipe it.   
  
"So? I only wear even lip gloss when I go out for a night on the town."   
  
He grinned. "I know. I've always liked that about you." She turned her head, and modestly closed her eyes, shielding her them with thick lashes, making his smile broaden again.   
  
She shrugged, and licked her lips, then said, "I basically depend on natural beauty." He nodded.   
  
"And you have plenty of it." She put her hands on her hips.   
  
"You intent on flattering me tonight?"   
  
He laughed. "No. I just want to cheer you up." She smiled.   
  
"And you've succeeded. Mostly." He grinned, then walked to Serena's stereo, and put on some tunes. "What are you doing?" she said with a little laugh. He moved his feet to the beat.   
  
"What always cheers you up no matter what? Serena said we could." She smiled, and moved with him. They rocked it out for a few minutes, until things got heavy. She flipped her head, and caught a blinking look of need in his face.   
  
Suddenly, he attacked her, his hands a vise on her small waist. He pressed his mouth hungrily to her throat. Sighing, she grabbed his neck. He pulled back, and his lips inches from hers said in a husky voice, "Be mine."   
  
Boiling from the desire surging through her, she whispered, "Take me." He shoved her to the wall, and crushed her lips. She grabbed his shirt hem, and ran her fingers up his chest; under the shirt. He yanked it off, then went back to her eager mouth. He lifted her blouse, leaving only her bra. He kissed her neck and collar bone, and she moaned. He brought his lips lower still, making her writhe in pleasure.   
  
Grasping the back of his neck, she hugged him to her chest. He yanked back. "No!"   
  
She gripped the walls, and said, "What? What is it?" He wiped his lips shamefully, grabbed his shirt, and shoved it on, then turned back.  
  
"I'm very sorry Rachel."   
  
Rachel stomped over, and screamed helplessly, "Why do you do this to me?" He turned back angrily.   
  
"It shouldn't happen to you." Saying no more, he changed into shadow. Not bothering to hide anything, she fell to her knees, and cried. 


	24. Remorse

Chapter 24   
  
Rachel swallowed her tears, looked at her discarded shirt. She sighed, and covered her chest. Suddenly, the door opened, "Hey Rachel, RACHEL!" She looked up, and a dark flush stained her face. She yanked her shirt on. "At least you're wearing something!"   
  
Rachel looked up at him, and said, "I'm dressed."   
  
Collin turned, his face blood red. "Sorry to intrude." She shook her head, and smiled at him.   
  
"It's fine." She walked up to him, her hands behind her back.   
  
"So...Why were you sitting there like that?"   
  
She turned her head, and said softly, "Tymmie and I..."   
  
Collin put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell me?"   
  
She nodded, and said, "He and I started dancing, having a good time...then things got tense...but, suddenly he just...pulled back and," She bit her lip, close to tears.   
  
"He left you?" Collin asked tenderly. She nodded, and let out a sob. Collin pulled her close. This problem, he was able to understand. He brought her to the bed. "Look, Rachel, he has a reason." She looked up hopefully. "He and you are very close right?" She nodded, and sniffed. "Well, since you've been friends for such a long time, he doesn't want to see you hurt. And yes, it may seem like it hurts now, but you see...he cares about you. And he want's your first time together to be special. He want's to give you everything. Not selfishly take everything you have to offer like he did just now." She turned to him, amazed.   
  
"How do you know all this?"   
  
He shrugged. "It's pretty obvious the way he looks at you." She blushed. She didn't want to hurt Tym...but she did love Collin. Then why did she act like such a wanton just now with Tymmie? She sighed, then smiled gratefully.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He smiled back. He leaned forward, his lips slightly pursed. Her eyes widened; but he just kissed her cheek. Taking her hand, he led her to the den. She walked to the couch, were Jimena and Stanton rested. She fingered his shaggy hair, and sighed. 'You'll wake up soon right?'   
  
"He already is."   
  
She whirled around, and a smile illuminated her face. "Raissa?" The lovely woman appeared in front of her, smiling.   
  
"I see it has happened." Rachel nodded, and hugged Raissa. Raissa walked over to Stanton, and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me they were asleep?" She asked accusingly.   
  
Rachel looked down, stunned. "What do you mean?" Raissa looked over her shoulder to address Rachel.   
  
"I can free Stanton from his rest, but it's up to you two to free Jimena. When they are both awake, things can be explained." Rachel nodded, and waited, but with a loud bang, the front door opened.  
  
Three drenched arms hugged her tight, and The Bad Girls chattered like teenagers who had just come back from a great vacation. "Guys! Chill!" Rachel commanded, then explained. Afterwards, they suddenly grew concerned.   
  
Cassandra said, "Are they going to be okay Raissa?" She nodded easily.   
  
"When things get quiet enough so I can concentrate."   
  
Kelly put out her rain-wet hand on Rachel's arm comfortingly. "And you'll get it, as soon as I say this: Tymmie informed us, and the guys are probably gonna be showing up sometime soon."   
  
Yvonne scratched her neck. "Sorry we barged in like that." She shook her head, and flipped her hair.   
  
"Please! I need quiet!" Raissa demanded impatiently. They all grew quiet, and Raissa nodded her thanks, then put a long finger on Stanton's forehead.  
  
A light shined over his head, and narrowed at Raissa's finger. The light turned a very bright white, and it drained into Stanton's mind. She opened her eyes, and took her finger off his head. Stanton stirred, his pale color returning to his normal shade. He blinked a few times, trying to get alert. Serena leaned forward. Stanton looked around, and said, "Guys?" Rachel sighed, and Serena ran up to him, and took his hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. He looked around; apparently not everything registered. He nodded, then pressed his hand to his head. He looked up, and saw Raissa.   
  
"Raissa?" She nodded solemnly, then smiled at him. He blinked, then suddenly, his brows pinched with memory. "Shouldn't we wake Jimena up now?" Stanton asked suddenly. Rachel practically jumped on him.   
  
"Are you insane? You just woke up not even a minute ago, and hear you are asking if we should wake up Jimena!"   
  
Raissa patted her hand calmly. "I restored his power. And yes, I do believe we should wake up Jimena." Stanton looked at Rachel, letting her decide. She licked her lips, then looked at each face. Serena gave her a begging look, her hand squeezing Stanton's.  
  
Collin face appeared far too nonchalant. He was very good at covering his emotions. She looked at Jimena, a new determination swelling inside. "Do it."  
  
I am terribly sorry. My computer wouldn't let me upload things, so I've had to depend on the school computers, which should explain the I WANT IT BACK snafu. So...that about covers everything. Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my latest story: Brotherly Haunting!!! CHING CHING!!! 


	25. Awakening

Chapter 25   
  
Raissa ran her finger over the spell. "I'll feed the words into your minds, and then you'll have to repeat them." They nodded, their hands on either side of Jimena's face. They were all sitting around in Serena's den, even the guys. And as far as he thought, Tymmie wasn't welcome at all. At least he shouldn't be. They were almost ready to wake Jimena up, but she couldn't be freed with the spell now on Collin's hand.   
  
Her coma was different. As soon as she was awake, Stanton, Rachel, and Jimena would have to be set free, then Gerard would have his body and...they would have to face him. The thought of the upcoming battle chilled her. She wasn't about to believe that Gerard wasn't up to something. He hadn't been invading her thoughts lately. And he was too smart to just let her go. "Alright. Ready?"   
  
Stanton nodded, and pressed his hand closer to Jimena's face. Rachel took a deep breath, and nodded. Raissa gave her last minute instructions. "Close your eyes." Rachel obeyed, and the second they did, they were inside Jimena's mind. How was she linked so easily to Jimena's mind? Gerard? All her thoughts were an open book, but she tried her best not to look. She didn't want to invade her privacy. It had to be Gerard. His power was very slowly draining Jimena's, just like he had done to her.   
  
She wasn't being crossed over. He was going to use her body. But why was she asleep? 'Because if you recall, when he first infiltrated your body, he put you in a very deep sleep.' Raissa advised.   
  
Rachel bit her lip in confusion. 'But how could Stanton be used in this?' 'Simple really. Haven't you looked at your arms? When he said he figured out a way to possess Jimena, he had you use the power on your hand to give it to Stanton, thus, making him a wizard. And since he was now a magical creature, Gerard escaped you, and went into Stanton, then he made him possess Jimena on the beach, finally going inside her, and since you were in danger, it released me.'   
  
"Hey," Rachel opened her eyes, and looked at Collins urgent face. "Can we get on with this?" She nodded apologetically, and turned back to Jimena.   
  
'Now, repeat after me. The aedifico Veneficium intus the Innocentes, be Libero et Deleas.' In unison, Stanton and Rachel repeated the incantation.   
  
"The aedifico Veneficium intus the Innocentes, be Libero et Deleas." A white light emitted from their hands, and filtered to Jimena's face, and it spread to the rest of her body. The light created waves, and it suddenly burst. Her upper torso lifted, her eyes still closed. Her eyes opened, and yellow fire burning inside of them, her mouth opened.   
  
A milky light slipped out of her mouth, and it slowly formed in the shape of a silver puddle on the floor. She choked in breath, and closed her eyes again. The light rapidly disappeared, and she fell into the love seat. Collin came up, and put a hand on her arm.   
  
"Jimena?" Serena whispered from behind. Jimena didn't move, but after a few seconds, her eyes fluttered, and they opened widely, studying her surroundings.   
  
She looked to her right, and in a scared voice, "Collin?" He nodded through the water in his eyes, and breathed out laughter. She looked at his hands, and she said, "I missed you guys." Not able to take anymore, Collin embraced her tightly. Rachel smiled tearfully. They were just as meant to be as Stanton and Serena.   
  
Serena was currently hugging Jimena, and Stanton was rolling up his sleeve. "What are you doing?" She asked with a puzzled brow. His sleeve up to his shoulder, he revealed a tiny scar that looked just like the orb on Collin's hand. She slightly lifted her sleeve, and found the same scar. "What is this?" The orb wasn't colored like the one on her hand, but it had the same shapes.   
  
"It's the code of the magician. All magical figures bear them. Even the witch."   
  
Rachel fingered it. "Is it permanent?" Raissa nodded.   
  
"It can be hidden with the proper spell so you can hide your identity when necessary. But right now, what we must do, is free all of you from Gerard."   
  
Rachel nodded, and looked at Collin. He looked her in the eye, then paused, and let go of Jimena's hand. He studied the scar on his palm. "Okay. How do I do this?" Rachel took his hand, and traced the words.   
  
"Point your hand at Stanton, then say the words. Do the same thing to me, then Jimena."   
  
"Why in that order?" Raissa asked.   
  
It didn't seem like she didn't know why, she just wanted to make sure that her student had. Rachel looked up. "Simple. Stanton has the least amount of Gerard in him, and I have the middle, and right now, Jimena actually has him inside."   
  
"But why should that matter my dear?" She said, raising a thin eyebrow.   
  
Rachel, catching on to the fact that she was being quizzed, said, "Because it takes a time for our power to return to normal, because of all that lost power. And we should be first so we have more time to power up."   
  
Raissa smiled, pleased with her, and nodded slowly. "Now, Collin?" He turned to her, and she instructed, "Take care of it." 


	26. Showdown

Chapter 26   
  
Collin examined his hand, and asked, "How do I say this?" Rachel repeated it, and he nodded. Collin held his wrist with one hand, and pointed the other at Stanton. He took a deep breath, and slowly, but clearly chanted, "Absum mind, absum anima Appello meus indolentia nunc." Light burst from his hand, and shot into Stanton's mouth. He closed his mouth, and after two seconds, the light emerged, and added to the puddle on the floor.  
  
Stanton stumbled, and Serena caught him, almost crushed by his weight, then looked at Rachel.   
  
She stood tall, and faced Collin. He repeated the spell, and light pushed her mouth open. A milky, cold feeling filtered inside. The milky feel then bunched, surged, then pushed up, from her stomach, to her mouth. The light stole her power, and her knees buckled. Tymmie caught her by the under arms, and they all waited tensely for Gerard's release.   
  
Collin raised his hand higher, and this time, in a firmer voice, shouted out the spell. The second the light entered Jimena, she fell onto the chair. The light stayed at her chest, but a lump in the middle of her chest rose, and pushed violently up her throat, to her mouth, where she spit out a yellow light. Collin ran over, and grabbed her. Rachel stood, her power full again. She looked at the light on the wooden floor. It was already taking human shape.  
  
All eyes went to it as it slowly began to rise off the floor, like a serpent dancing to a snake charmer. Raissa stood up, and said, "He's has arose." Prepared, Rachel stood, and Stanton came up with her.   
  
"Everybody, leave." He said quietly. "This isn't your battle." The silver shape started taking the colors of a human. Collin picked Jimena up, and left, the followers filing out with him. All, but Tymmie. Rachel glared at him.   
  
"What are you doing? Get out!" But then, the bright shape flashed, and Gerard stood before them, garbed in an elaborate golden robe, a dark purple cape, and rusty colored boots that reached his knees. He looked down at his hands, and ran them over his body, making sure he was real.   
  
He looked up a slight fear in his eyes, "Why am I free?" Raissa stepped up.   
  
"The spell I used; if we merely freed you, then you could fly away and steal another innocent body. But I brought you to your complete form, to make sure you never do this again." Her fists clenched, fire burning in her eyes. He proudly grinned at himself.   
  
"Shall we take this outside?" He questioned, his eyes wandering to Tymmie.   
  
Rachel narrowed her eyes, and said, "Yes. Leave him alone."   
  
Tymmie shifted, his eyes narrowing in preparation and anger. "Oh. I will." Gerard said with a hint of mysterious malice. Rachel didn't even have time to analyze it, because in an instant that no one could predict, Gerard shot a white beam at Tymmie. The beam went straight through his heart, and blood came out from his back. His eyes widened, then went blank. He fell to the floor. Rachel cried out, and ran to him, tears suspended.   
  
Weight smacked on her chest. He wasn't even moving...but he couldn't die! He was immortal. "The Atrox isn't the only one that can take away immortality."   
  
To prove his point, he shot a small beam at Rachel's arm. "Ah!" She gripped her arm, but that didn't stop the bleeding, and it spilled into the large pool of Tymmie's blood. Raissa made a circle with her finger, and a beam encompassed them, taking them to the beach. She looked at her hands; empty, and dripping blood. Refusing to cry, she turned, angry tears still suspended, and gritted her teeth. She stood tall, and slowly walked to the others, her arm already healing.   
  
Stanton looked at her admiringly, then closed his eyes. Rachel did the same, and the sorceress emerged. Her earlier gown appeared, and her body filled with new magic. Powers of seduction, manipulation, strength, and destruction.  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked at Stanton. He was dressed in armor, a cape, breeches, and tall boots, like a warrior. Her eyes shifted to Gerard's grinning face, and they waited for his first attack. He suddenly frowned, making his face grow sour. He turned, as if drawing a gun, and shot a beam at them. They burst apart, and flew in different directions. Rachel looked over, and Stanton formed a square over his chest.   
  
He shouted, and a glittering blue light sped to Gerard, making the air crackle with power. Gerard deflected it with his cape, and it bounced to Raissa. She crossed her arms, making an X. A magic shield covered her, shooting the light back to him, hitting his back as he turned. At the distraction, Rachel formed circles over her chest, and flew to his side, then smacked him with a fireball. "Ah!" He patted at his coat, putting out the flames. Raissa landed on her feet, and brought up her arms.   
  
The wind howled, and the sand rose. She closed her eyes, and brought her arms closer, hugging the air. The sand, dirt, and salt water mixed together in a giant twister. She shoved it at him, but he didn't move. Sensing his attack, she covered her eyes. His hand through the tornado of debris, making it shower in front of him. As Rachel opened her eyes, a flashing beam shot her chest. The burning rocked her insides, but she let out a contaminated breath, and stood back as the others attacked.   
  
They were gaining on him very well, but it seemed like he was holding back some side of him. The other's sensed it too; she could tell. But in the meantime, they would have to bring down as much of him as possible. But they were also using up their powers. She tried to speak to them. 'Stop! You're burning up your energy.'  
  
Raissa began making little blast's from both her hands, and said, 'I know. But we have an ally.' Rachel's eyes widened.   
  
"Who?!"   
  
Before an answer could come, a vibrant light shot from Gerard's hand. Her face wrinkled up when the light shined in her face. Strangely, she felt an instant peace, time freezing. She was going to die. She closed her eyes, ready to let go. As her memory's swept over her, she relished the thought of dying.  
  
She wanted to do so much more.   
  
She would see Tymmie again. She braced herself, but a loud ricochet made her open her eyes. The beam once aimed at her now shot into the ocean, and burst like a firecracker. "Wha—" Rachel looked around. Her jaw dropped. Tymmie was gripping his bleeding chest, his other hand was aimed between her and Gerard. "Tymmie!" She shouted incredulously.   
  
"Look out!" 


	27. The End

Chapter 27   
  
  
  
Rachel rolled out of Gerard's path, the energy zooming past her, her hair flying behind her. She looked at Tymmie, her brother, Raissa, and Gerard, then stood, ready for round two. Rachel put her hand on her knee, and groaned, angry at herself for getting caught off-guard. "Gerard!" Tymmie shouted bravely.   
  
Gerard turned, glaring at Tymmie. "How are you alive?"   
  
His eyes narrowed as he answered, "Rachel's blood blended with mine, making me a sorcerer." Rachel's jaw dropped in disbelief. "So killing you wont even be a challenge."  
  
He positioned his arms by his sides, closed his eyes, and began to glow. Raissa asked her, 'What's he up to?' She shook her head helplessly, but turned to Stanton. He looked down at her, and said, 'He creates the distraction while we attack from behind.' Rachel's mouth opened in joy. She spread the word to Raissa, and clenched her fists. Tymmie opened his eyes, and he began to rise from the sand. His eyes lit like fire, and he glowed even brighter, as if he was preparing to self-destruct.   
  
'Build your powers.' He instructed, his soft voice echoing into her mind. She let out a breath to relax, then let her power rise. She summoned all her powers, even the minor ones that she didn't really need. She opened her eyes, seeing Gerard was still staring cautiously at Tymmie. Shifting her eyes, she checked for Stanton and Raissa. Raissa was glowing a bright green, Stanton a mystic blue, and she was red peach. Finally, she glanced at Tymmie, a luminescent, golden yellow.   
  
The aura was the type of energy inside their bodies, the colors shining bright. Gerard was still staring, but he drew back his hand, and a small, blue colored orb formed in his palm. Rachel's eyes widened, and she tried to warn Tymmie while keeping her power in tact. 'Surprise.' Her brows pinched, but it wasn't Tymmie. Her guard down, and her power up far too high, Gerard shot her a surprise attack.   
  
"Ah!" She flew back. So far, that she landed in the ocean. She clawed at the water, panic clouding her reason. Her eyes stung from the salt, and she couldn't cough up the foul water filling her lungs and stomach. How deep was she? Would she survive? Her vision clouded, but the rippling water appeared more visible than ever. She saw a dark blotch in the water: her blood. The shot from Gerard left her far too weak to do too much, and the dress was very heavy. She closed her eyes.   
  
Stanton grabbed her wrist, and yanked her up, making her muscles stretch and sting. She drew as much air as she could manage. Then, she coughed loudly, and gripped his arm. "Thanks." She said wryly. He let go, and she managed to float despite the heavy velvet fabric. She squinted, and tried to measure her spot, from land. Gerard, Raissa, and Tymmie were going at it so hard, the air started to cloud illusional colors. Stanton put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. "I'm okay."   
  
She pressed a hand to her stomach, and healed the wound. She turned to him, and he nodded. Making up a new strategy, they quickly drew up their flying powers, and shot to the land. Rachel stopped, just before she got on land, and waited as Stanton grabbed Gerard, and threw him down. Rachel's power gathered up again, and without even waiting for him to get up, she hit Gerard with all her power. He covered himself, but Tymmie came up from behind, and shot with all his might. He writhed in pain, and Rachel shot again, joining Tymmie.   
  
Stanton flew in circles, then stopped abruptly, and shot. Gerard fell to the ground, a white light surrounding him, draining away his power. Raissa's eyes narrowed, and said, "Die." She flew up high, and using all her powers, a huge, green beam came out, and shot Gerard. They all put as much pressure as they could, but he still endured the agony. He seemed bent on getting revenge. He looked up, the light blinding him. Using his last offense, he shot a death beam. Raissa screamed, and flew back. She flipped several times, then landed on the sand. Rachel almost let her guard down, but looking at Raissa's lifeless body, anger swelled mightily inside of her.   
  
She transferred her anger into power. Apparently, Stanton did the same. Tymmie, noticing their sudden surge of power shouted, "One...two...THREE!" Stanton and Rachel pushed all their power into the final bout. Gerard screamed in agony, and coughed. He fell to the ground, then his soul visibly fell under the sand, to be carried to the underworld. Rachel sighed triumphantly. She had other intentions, but her hand dropped, and she fell to the ground.  
  
Don't take the title literally. This isn't the end. I'm going on vacation to visit my brother in Arizona, and I wont be back for a week, and I really want to post the next story!!!  
  
Thank you all, and something else:  
  
One of the people that reviewed 'Is that what You Wear to Bed?' requested I make a second chapter. (If you haven't read it, I kindly recommend.) Anyway, for those of you that have, I request you tell me if I should or shouldn't add a second chapter. Thank you!  
  
Asta! 


	28. Aftermath Beginnings

Chapter 28   
  
Rachel turned her head in frustration as light shined in her face. Her eyes opened, and squinted as she saw a figure pulling her curtains open. She yawned, and stretched, then sat up. The figure turned, and she heard a smile in a deep male sound. "Hey Angel." Still squinting, she looked up, finally recognizing Chris's wise voice.  
  
"Hey." Memory sank in, and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Gerard's dead."   
  
Chris sat beside her."Yes."   
  
Rachel looked up, and in a quiet, almost nonchalant tone, "Is Raissa dead too?"   
  
Chris hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. She left you this," he handed her a small parchment. She stared at it, almost afraid to take it, but then reached for it, and pulled back her hair with one finger. The small scripture was written in Raissa's barely readable handwriting.   
  
'My dearest students, take care, and make wise decisions in the steps ahead. And now that you have the blood of the magician, use it well. I love you. Your teacher, Raissa.' She blinked back tears as her lip shook. A short note, but it meant so much. Raissa knew she was going to die. She swallowed, and sighed as she placed it on her night stand, then turned to him.   
  
"You ever feel so confused you don't know what to do?" His hand on hers, he grinned.   
  
"It'll be fine. We're going to the Dungeon tonight to get things going again." She looked up angrily.   
  
"Who made that stupid arrangement?"   
  
He shrugged, "Tymmie." Rachel sighed.  
  
"Always trying to cheer me up." After slight hesitation, she asked, "What happened?"   
  
"Stanton and Tym brought you here, and since you needed rest, we left you alone. Tymmie went God knows where, and Serena and Stanton left together. Serena with a weird look in her eyes." She nodded, and gulped.  
  
"So strange."   
  
Chris leaned in with a curious look. "I thought that I loved Collin. But now, my ultimate curiosity is to know...to know...well—" Chris held up a hand. He couldn't read minds, but he was often so smart he didn't need to.   
  
He smiled and said, "It's okay to want something you can't have. I think you guys will get your shot."   
  
Her brows pinched. "Was that supposed to make any sense at all?"   
  
Chris's smile broadened to a grin, then he gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "You'll figure it out. Now get dressed, we have to go to the Dungeon in about three hours." She chuckled, then shook her head, and got out of bed. Chris left, and she walked to the mirror.   
  
The dress was really trashed. Dried salt faded the velvet and clung to the fabric, and where she had been bleeding was a dark stain, and it was torn badly. She shrugged, then took it off. After a two hour bath, she walked about her room in a blue nighty, and rotated her shoulders.   
  
She felt so depressed; and so tired. Clucking her tongue, she smiled at her motto: If you're not happy, then you're the dead one. Her grin broadened, then she threw open her wardrobe, and dug in. She lifted a shiny gold mini. She scoffed, tossed it aside, then pulled out a mild pink tee and black skirt, tossed that aside. After many failed choices, she grinned.   
  
A sexy, silky red spaghetti-strap with a draping neckline, and tight, shiny black hip huggers. Finally, a chain belt slung across her hips, and black stilettos topped it all off. As usual, she only applied glitter, perfume, and one coat of lip gloss. She inhaled deeply to boost her faltering confidence and cheerful attitude, then she grinned, and Chris walked her out to his car.   
  
When they reached the Dungeon, a dark figure leaned on the entrance. She got out of the car, slowly, trying to see who it was. Then, in a flash of light from a passing car, she smiled at Stanton. She eagerly jumped up to him, an unusual talent in the stilettos. He grinned at her broad smile. "Glad to see everything's as it should be around here." Rachel tilted her head, and a secret smile formed on her face.   
  
"Almost everything." Stanton raised a brow in confusion, but led her inside. As soon as she walked in, the DJ stopped the music, stared at her, and everyone who looked at him, followed his gaze to her, only to stare too. She grinned, then sauntered to the center of the floor, the blue lights shining on her. In the spotlight, she put a flirtatious hand on her hip. Her brows cocked at her proud brother, and she shouted, "What's up with you AC? There's no rhythm in this joint." He shook his head embarrassingly, then flipped a few switches on the board, and music started to rock. She rolled her head, and danced. She hardly ever wore spiked heels, so it was a true wonder that she kept such incredible balance on the intricate moves.   
  
At one point, she heard the door open again. "Go Rachel!" Cassandra shouted. But she was already inside. So who came in? At one point, she stopped purposely with a new move to see who it was. Tymmie was staring at her, his eyes wide, running over her appreciatively. He'd never looked at her that way. And she liked it. When the music turned slow, she gave a not too revealing sultry stretch. Her head rolled again, this time slow enough to reveal the creamy skin of her neck. Afterwards, she threw up one hand, as if winning a contest.   
  
The crowd went wild, and she went to the girls. She whispered a little plan of hers, and grinning, Yvonne, Cassandra, Kelly, and Rachel came up on stage. They each took a mike, and sang. Rachel took front and center, Cassandra on her left, and the others on her right. As the music began, she smiled, a natural stage talent, and her voice rang into the mike. "I've been standing out in the rain, I've been calling your name, got that lonely feeling again; Calling out your name; Do you hear me? Do you want me? Baby it's all or nothing now, I don't wanna run and I can't walk out; Breaking my heart if you leave me now, I don't wanna wait forever; who do you think you're fooling? Who do you think you're fooling? Baby it's all or nothing, baby it's all or nothing now."   
  
As she and the girls continued to sing, she watch the emotion change in Tymmie's eyes. After the song ended, the bowed, and without caring about congratulations, she tossed the mike away, and jumped off stage. She looked at Tymmie, who now had a very blase look in his eyes. Gulping, she tentatively approached him.  
  
Hi yall! Spring break was great for me, but it got me very wired. Now like I said, I'm trying to get this overwith as quick as possible, cuz I'm dying to post Brotherly Haunting!!! 


	29. Discovered Love

Chapter 29   
  
She tossed her head, and gave Tymmie a happy grin. "What'd you think?" She said cheerfully.   
  
He blinked, then asked, "Of the dancing or the performance?"   
  
Shrugging, she said, "Both." His eyes shifted from the blase attitude, to obvious, and seductive desire. Her knees trembled, and her blood turned warmer with anticipation as it coursed through her veins. She absently licked her lips. 'You want to go to the beach? Stanton told me the view's great this time of night,' Rachel said.   
  
Tymmie hesitated, the grinned. Taking that as a sign of agreement, she changed into shadow, and flew out of the Dungeon. As soon as she got out, he raced past her. "Hey!" She shouted, and laughing with sheer childish fun, she raced him. As she began to gain on him, he quickly increased his speed so fast, it was impossible to catch up. Her shadow jumped from building to building, gaining, but not at the same pace. Now that it was no longer painful to be a shadow, she relished the pure joy of releasing her body into the air, frolicking about.   
  
She twirled about like a tornado, then looked down, and saw the beach. The full moon's reflection in the water saddened her a little bit, but excusing herself for the pun, she was given with a natural high for the evening. She changed back to normal, but floated in the air, over the ocean. A callused hand held hers, and she turned to him. "You still a sorcerer?" He nodded.   
  
She longed to look at the moon; it was so pretty. "You look gorgeous tonight." He stated, his eyes glued to her silver chain belt. She smiled, inordinately pleased with the compliment.   
  
"Thanks. You look very handsome tonight." Rachel mocked playfully, her eyes glancing over his black jeans, muscle tee, and leather jacket. Tymmie looked down.   
  
"I just threw it on."   
  
She giggled. "I'd say so too, but I wanted to look special." She wanted to be happy, not depressed.   
  
"It's okay to be sad. It's to be expected."   
  
Confused, she looked up at him. "But didn't we go partying tonight to feel better?"   
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but you haven't gotten a chance to mourn Raissa's death." She snorted.   
  
"Don't be cheesy. I don't need to mourn. She left me before. For 763 years I didn't mourn over her absence. So why should I be upset now?"   
  
Tymmie squeezed her hand. "Because all that time, since you never really found any evidence that she was dead, there could still be hope.   
  
"But now that you actually saw her death, there's no hope, and she's really gone." Rachel barked out a laugh.   
  
"You're being ridiculous."   
  
Shrugging, he said, "Suit yourself." She bit her lips. After thirty minutes of fun, a painful sadness swept over her. The power of loss too much to bear, she clutched his shirt, and sobbed. Holding her like a newborn, he softly flew down to a bench, and held her close, gently stroking her hair.   
  
"How can this happen!? I don't even get her back for three days, then she just leaves me again!" He cradled her back and forth, his t-shirt damp. But all he cared about was making her feel better. After about ten minutes, he took off his jacket, and slipped it on her. She gratefully accepted it.   
  
"Thanks Tym."   
  
He nodded, and tossed his head, making the blonde hair flick over his eyes. He leaned forward, and gave her a brief, comforting kiss. "No problem."   
  
She sighed, and leaned on his shoulder. Rachel slipped a finger through the ring on her neck. It was softly glowing. It would now do that whenever mild danger was around. She looked over at Tymmie, who was watching the stars with fascination. There was always a certain danger to him. And she liked it.   
  
He looked down, not noticing the necklace. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
Rachel nodded, and said, "I'm fine." She snuggled into Tymmie's jacket.   
  
"Well you've been through a lot this past week right?" She looked down at the shine on her pants.   
  
"Yeah," she whispered hoarsely.   
  
Tymmie seemed to regret his question. "I'm sorry."   
  
She shook her head, and smiled, to shake off his concern "No. Don't be."   
  
He examined her face, then with his own smile, "You smile a lot." She laughed.   
  
"I'm always cheerful. It's such a curse." He tilted his head.   
  
"How? It's great to have an optimist around here for a change." She shrugged, then nodded in agreement. "Um, I was wondering..."   
  
Rachel turned to him attentively. He licked his lips, having trouble at finding the right words, or just saying it at all. He finally asked, "That night when you left...why did you ask yourself, 'What if Tymmie fell in love?'"   
  
Her new smile had disappeared long ago, and in it's place, was a strawberry blush. She fingered a link in her belt.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" He nudged her with his elbow.   
  
"Why do you think?" She smiled at his boyishness, then sighed.   
  
"Well...I guess it was because even back then, I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. I had a feeling that if you fell in love, I would lose any chance I had. If I hadn't lost them already."   
  
Tymmie took her hand again. "That's all I wanted to know." She nodded, but as she turned to him, a sudden realization struck her like a wall.   
  
How stupid was she? For all her talk about the knowledge of love, she didn't even realize that she was in love with her once best friend.   
  
A smile, brighter than the full moon itself illuminated her lips. Thinking quietly, she knew that even if he could never love her, she would always love him.   
  
On an impulse more powerful than she could control, her hand touched his face, and took his lips to hers. Loving tenderness swept through her, soft and warm. Expecting a strange repulsion, she was stunned to find his lips responding to the kiss with tender passion. He put a hand on her cheek, and caressed lightly. After a few seconds, she pulled back, her eyes clouded. Why had he responded so? She tried to penetrate his mind, but he made his answer pure and simple.   
  
'I love you.' Her mouth opened in surprise.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but her courage came through, 'I love you too.'   
  
Grinning, he leaned forward, and kissed her. Accepting the love swelling up inside, she leaned back, hoping for her first time. Her back on the seat of the bench, his lips left hers, and she saw the powerful turbulence in his eyes. Tymmie took her hand, and flew her to her house. Afraid he might leave, she clung to him, and closed her eyes. But when she opened them again, she was in her room, right beside the bed. She swallowed heavily.   
  
His hands on her waist, he asked, "Are you sure?" She licked her lips, finding a strange time to consider her virginity. She nodded, and opened her mouth, ready to be taken. He kissed her again. Rachel's tongue running over his, he lifted up her top, and leaned her onto the bed, caressing her entire body. Barely managing to do so over all the surging pleasure, she slowly unbuckled his belt, and drew his pants down. Finally ready, she put one hand around his neck, another to his cheek; and finally, her ultimate curiosity, and her biggest desire, were completely satisfied.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The End 


	30. Epilogue and Clip

Chapter 30   
  
Well, another story down the hatch. Now, before I say anything else, I think you people should know I stayed up until 5:07 in the morning to finish up this story for you guys. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the best! I'm both relieved and sad that this story is over. I'm relieved that the pressure is up, but I'm sad that I didn't do as good as I know I could've, plus it was fun making a romance with Tymmie, and Rachel is a great character. Now, my next story is going to be Serena's POV, and it's so far called: Brotherly Haunting. It took a lot to come up with, but I've been dying to post it; especially since I'm working on chapter twelve right now. Thank you so much for reading New Magic. Now enjoy this clip from the oh-so-soon-to-come, Brotherly Haunting!  
  
Suddenly, Serena swirled into the world of dreams. She found herself being transported through a vortex of purple and pink colors. Several shapes flew past her, but since they were all black-like inkblots, she couldn't exactly figure out what they were. Finally, she made a painful landing on a hard, stone floor. She blinked, then rose, pain attacking her chest. Serena looked around, and found herself in the highest tower of Stanton's castle. But it was very different from the last time she saw it. The room looked a little newer. The candle in the holder was still tall, not filled with melted wax, the wood was dustless, and so was the stain-glass window. But...it was open. She looked out, and found two shadows perched on the railing. She tucked her head back in, and sighed, then looked down. She was shocked to find the same dress she had worn the night before. Deciding to take a closer look, she put her hands on either side of the window, and hoisted a leg out the window, ignoring the unladylike look. She shoved through the small window, and straightened her wrinkled dress. She tossed her head, and straightened her hair. The little figures were much smaller than her first glance. They didn't appear to notice the stranger behind them. Serena came up to their sides, her hair catching flashes of gold from the rising sun. It was two children. One she easily recognized as Stanton, and the other must have been Rachel. She tilted her head, and smiled at Stanton's cute little nightdress, and Rachel's much more elaborate nightgown. Her eyes shifted, went to their held hands, making her smile broaden. But, just then, a shadow appeared by Stanton, a little bigger than he was, but still small. The shadow became almost perfectly visible, and she could make out dark brown, almost black hair, and emerald green eyes. She looked at the row of jeweled eyes. The little boy smiled at the other two children. He must have been Jacques. He turned to Serena, stunning her. "Set us free. Please!" Serena squinted. "What?" His mouth opened, but she was pulled back into the vortex. She pondered the strange dream, but then, her eyes closed. When they opened again, it was dawn. She looked around, finding herself in the familiar bedchamber. On the bed, under the blanket. Her brows pinched as she lifted her hand. It touched a hard, warm chest. She looked over, and smiled at her sleeping prince.   
  
Just so you know, things are about to get pretty rushed. I want to leave you in suspense, but I also want to post Brotherly Haunting as quick as possible. So, to sort of satisfy both of my cravings, I'm going to ask you politely to review this story before you read the first chapter of Brotherly Haunting's. Trust me, it's a must read!  
  
MagzDD 


End file.
